Take Me Home
by You.Can't.Hear.Me.Screaming
Summary: SuzaLulu. AU. OOC. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. They come from different walks of life - but neither one has it easy. Lelouch transfers into Suzaku's school, and neither of them expects what the future has in store for them...
1. Chapter 1

**Take Me Home**

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings:**

**Fanfic is completely AU.**

**OOC Warning. Don't complain, because you've gotten the fair warning.**

**Fanfic is a Suzaku x Lelouch piece. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read the story.**

**Future lemon warning.**

**Racism warning.**

**[Possible] Future profanities warning.**

I have never watched Code Geass – but I have written a fanfic for the show in the past, and now I'm doing another one. I know the characters rather well – thanks to the assistance of my dear friend Ally, and also thanks to watching clips and reading summaries. But mainly, it's Ally. Hopefully people will give this fanfic a shot.

**Summary:**

Suzaku Kururugi is a Japanese male living in a city full of Britannian's – with little escape for the Japanese. He is hated because of his race, but he doesn't allow it to faze him – as he has plenty of other things to worry about. He is the source of income for his family – the other source being the upstairs rooms that they rent out for extra money. And – besides Kallen – he has no one in the world to truly rely on.

At least until Lelouch Lamperouge transfers into his school.

Lelouch Lamperouge is a Britannian male who has homeschooled himself online – at least until his Father decides that he's lazy and antisocial, and forces him to transfer into a high school. Lelouch lives with his Father – whom he tries to see as little as possible – and his younger sister, Nunnally. He relies on his sister, because she seems to be the only person who truly understands him.

At least until he transfers into Suzaku's high school.

**A.N:**

**TT** means time passing, or scene changes!

**TT**

His Monday started off as all of his weekdays did.

His alarm clock had startled him awake, and he'd leapt out of bed, fearing he was going to be late. He'd brushed his teeth, brushed knots out of his curls, gotten dressed, grabbed his bag, and hurried downstairs. He'd left his bag by his shoes, and had quickly poured a bowl of cereal for the young child that was waiting for it quietly at the kitchen table, checked on the woman that he called Mother, and then rushed back to the doorway to put on his shoes.

He'd picked up his bag, and locked the door behind him, before bolting his way down to the subway station – it took him to a stop that was three blocks away from his school.

When he'd come out from the station at the correct stop, he was met with Kallen – who was also on her way to school.

They walked together, and spoke about the transfer student that they were supposed to be getting. Neither knew much about him...No one knew his name. There was no physical description. All they knew was the fact that he came from a wealthy family.

Apparently, they lived in a spacious home...But it was nothing _over-the-top._

"I wonder what kind of guy he is," Kallen voiced her thoughts aloud. Her companion turned emerald green eyes on her, arching a brow.

She locked her blue gaze on him in turn, then shook her head from side to side – swaying her short reddish-pink locks in the process,

"That's not what I meant. I'm just curious about who this guy is...All we know is that he's a male, and that he comes from a wealthy lifestyle...That's not much a description."

The brunette male smiled,

"That's true."

The two continued to talk as they walked. They tried to guess what the new student looked like. Tall? Short? Light hair, or dark? What colour were his eyes?

"I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say that he's about your height...But he's not structured like you. You've got more muscle...He's going to be slender," Kallen spoke her thoughts, and her friend chuckled,

"Is that right? Alright, so what else do you see?"

"Hmm...He's pale. I mean, in comparison to you, at least. Dark hair. I'm going to say that it's black. Not sure about the eyes yet though...But I'll tell you what I think – they're going to be sharp. Strong, powerful eyes."

"Oh really? Alright. Anything else I should know?"

"He's going to have a ring of authority," Kallen concluded.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, he was-" Kallen didn't manage to finish her sentence.

They had approached the last corner before they had to turn towards their school. Neither had been paying attention to their surroundings until they reached the curb. The brunette – who was usually rather quick on his feet – was the first to catch on to the problem.

There was a car, speeding its way towards them. They were safe on the curb...But there was a raven haired male stepping off of the curb – unknowing of the approaching vehicle.

The brunette grabbed the males arm, and yanked him back.

_Neither had the chance to say a word, as the car sped past them._

The emerald eyed male waited for the car to pass before he released the ravens arm.

"Nice save, Suzaku!" Kallen announced, relieved.

He ignored the comment, and focused his gaze on the male before him,

"Might want to wait for the lights to change before you cross the street...Are you lost?"

The amethyst eyed male was trembling just slightly. It was so subtle, Suzaku almost missed it.

"...I'm fine...And, thank you." His voice was deeper than the brunette had thought it would be.

"Suzaku, we're going to be late! First bell is going to go soon!" Kallen called, already heading left. Suzaku glanced in her direction,

"You go ahead Kallen! I'll be right there!" He turned his attention back to the male before him,

"You sure you're not lost?" The brunette stepped back, giving the raven some room.

Amethyst eyes traced him, studied him...And then met his gaze once more – eyebrows raised,

"...That outfit..."

Suzaku looked down at his clothing, before meeting the ravens gaze once more,

"...You're the transfer student?"

A curt nod was his answer, and the brunette outstretched a hand,

"I'm Suzaku. Kururugi, Suzaku."

The raven studied him for a moment longer, before reaching out to shake his hand,

"Lelouch. Lamperouge, Lelouch."

His voice was deep, and full of authority...He was roughly Suzaku's height, but he had a different build – he was lithe, and slender, in comparison to the brunette – who was built with more muscle. His amethyst eyes were strong, and powerful...

Kallen had been rather accurate with her description.

"I'll show you to the school," the brunette announced, releasing the ravens hand. He turned left, in the direction of the school, and Lelouch joined him.

As they walked, Suzaku decided that he'd give socialization a chance,

"So...What made you want to transfer into this school?"

The raven took a moment to mull it over, before he answered,

"My Father. Schooling is more convenient if I transfer."

"Ah, that makes sense. Are you nervous at all?"

"Why would I be nervous?" He scoffed at the idea.

"...Well...I mean, it's a new school...New people...Most people would be nervous about all of that...Right?" The brunette didn't react to the ravens change in attitude.

Lelouch didn't answer.

They reached the front steps of the school, turning themselves to the left slightly, to get up the stairs. Suzaku lead the raven to the office.

"Kururugi. Why were you late?" The Principal arched a brow, clearly not amused.

"The transfer student was lost," the brunette gestured to the raven haired male next to him.

The Principal huffed out a dry laugh,

"Get to class then."

"Yes sir," Suzaku bowed his head slightly, glanced at Lelouch, and headed out of the office.

TT

"Kururugi. Where were you?" His teacher paused mid-lecture to put him in the spotlight.

"I'm sorry ma'am. The new transfer student was lost, so I helped him find his way to the school..."

"Don't be late to my class again." She turned her attention back to the board.

"Yes ma'am." He took his seat – next to Kallen.

His seat was next to the window, and she was in the next row over. Their seats were close enough that they could pass notes – if they wanted to.

The blue eyed girl sent a questioning look to the brunette, who shrugged, and set down his books. He'd explain later – possibly during lunch hour.

As the lesson wore on, there came another knock at the door. The teacher sighed, but turned her attention to the doorway,

"Come in."

The Principal stepped in to the room – followed by Lelouch. They walked to the front together, and the Principal handed the teacher some papers, spoke to her quietly, and then left the room.

_Everyone stared at the raven._

"Well class...This is your new classmate...Uhm..."

"Lelouch Lamperouge," the raven provided the teacher with the proper pronunciation of his name.

She smiled,

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge. As he is new to the school, I will expect everyone to treat him kindly, and to be on their best behaviours. Help him in any way that he may ask." She scanned her room, and found that her only available seat was directly behind...

Sighing, she turned to the raven, and spoke in a hushed voice. She was apologizing for having to place him behind Suzaku.

The brunette heard her words, but didn't react. He turned to a blank page in his notebook, and looked to Kallen. She gave a sympathetic look, and shrugged her shoulders.

He understood. He was used to this treatment. Kallen hated it just as much as he did...And she wished she could change it. They both wished that they could change it. She didn't get treated as badly, because she was only half-Japanese...But she did have a nasty nickname around the school; _half-breed._ He wished he could change _that_ too...

As Lelouch strolled to his seat, all of the girls in the room – except for Kallen – stared at him. Suzaku could almost see little hearts floating around them as he surveyed the room. Blue eyes studied Lelouch briefly, before they returned to Suzaku's green eyed gaze.

Kallen fluttered her eyelashes at him, before rolling her eyes dramatically.

The brunette tried to hide his amusement.

**TT**

"I swear, they were all _ogling_ him! It's ridiculous! The girls in this school...You can bet that almost every single one of them will be chasing him down now..." Kallen shook her head, sighing.

"...Poor guy. He's going to get trampled," Suzaku chuckled.

"Love notes in his locker..."

"Girls stalking him around every corner..."

"He won't last," they agreed in unison, bursting into a ridiculous fit of laughter.

Their school day was over. They hadn't eaten in the cafeteria during lunch – as they weren't exactly welcome there. They never ate during lunch hour. They always waited until the end of the day, so that they could eat in their favourite restaurant – which served Asian food.

_Their peers stayed away from there._

As they sat down, they ordered their usual drinks, and Kallen set down her purse. Suzaku set down his backpack – which held his wallet, and his work clothes.

They picked up some menus and flipped through them, deciding what it was that they wanted.

"So, how many dates do you think he has by now?" Kallen joked, still looking down at her menu.

"I'm not sure. I wonder if he was able to eat lunch at all..." Suzaku looked up as their drinks were set down, and thanked their waitress.

"I'm sure he was just fine. He's a big boy," Kallen took a drink from her glass,

"A big, _Britannian_ boy." She leaned back in her seat – having decided on what it was that she wanted. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, and she murmured a soft; _"no way."_

He was standing there. Just inside the doorway. The occupants of the restaurant were glaring, and so was the manager.

_Everyone was glaring at him._

"Kallen? What's wrong?" Suzaku looked up to see her expression, and was instantly confused.

He looked in their direction. Sharp eyes focusing in on the pair.

Kallen looked to Suzaku briefly, and then back to the raven,

"Turn around and see for yourself."

The brunette – still confused – turned around in his seat. He was met with a familiar face – which took a moment to register. And when he finally realized who he was staring at – he looked back to Kallen.

The blue eyed girl took a drink from her glass.

Suzaku sighed as he heard the voice of the manager.

"Hey, Britannian! What're you doing in my restaurant?"

_There wasn't an answer._

"Ooi. _Britannian._ Look at me when I speak to you!"

Suzaku got to his feet, fearing the worst. He turned towards the raven, approaching him slowly. When he reached him, he arched a brow,

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?"

The raven in question sighed,

"...They wouldn't leave me alone..."

"...They?" The brunette went to the door, and opened it slightly. He peered out, and noticed that there was a large cluster of girls – dressed in his schools uniform – standing a block away.

He closed the door.

"They wouldn't leave me alone...So I kept walking...They stopped back there, and tried to stop me too..."

Suzaku couldn't help it...He _laughed._

He was met with an amethyst eyed glare.

It was funny...He and Kallen had discussed the tribe of fangirls that would undoubtedly be following the raven around...And now he was finding out that it was more accurate than they'd originally thought it out to be...

"I demand that you stop laughing at me." Lelouch's tone was solid. Cold.

_Made of ice._

The brunette allowed his laughter to die down, as the manager hollered at the raven,

"Britannian! You won't speak to Suzaku in my restaurant that way!"

The green eyed male shook his head,

"It's alright, Maji..." He smiled as he raised his head,

"Besides, it's not the first time that a Britannian has ordered me around."

Lelouch looked away.

"Well he's not going to. _Especially not here._ Britannian's are not welcome here," the manager glared.

"Go easy on him, Maji. He's the new transfer student from my school. He hasn't shown any real hatred towards the Japanese yet. He shook my hand this morning, without looking at it in disgust," Suzaku turned back to his table, and headed back over to it. Once he reached it, he moved his backpack to the empty space next to Kallen, before he turned his attention back to the raven,

"Come sit with us, Lelouch."

The raven hesitated a moment, before approaching the brunette – who tucked him in beside the window, before sliding in beside him.

Two women – who were sitting behind Lelouch and Suzaku – got up to change seats. As they walked away, they muttered something nasty about the Britannian. A reluctant waitress came to get Lelouch's drink order. She sighed when she walked away.

"Why is everyone so _mad_ at me?" The raven questioned quietly.

Kallen glanced at him, before taking a drink from her glass. Suzaku stared at the tabletop,

"Because you're a Britannian. And you're in the Japanese part of town. The Japanese don't take kindly to the Britannian's..."

"...So they hate me because I was uncontrollably born a Britannian? Seems rather foolish to despise someone based on their race..."

"Welcome to our world," Suzaku murmured, taking a drink from his glass. He could feel Lelouch's eyes on him.

The waitress returned, and set down the ravens drink,

"Ready to order?"

"Give us a few minutes," Kallen answered for the group – knowing that Lelouch wasn't ready.

The waitress left.

As the raven scanned the menu, Suzaku looked to Kallen,

"Did sensei give you any trouble this morning?"

"Nope. I was on time...Sorry for not waiting up for you."

"That's okay. She wouldn't have believed me if we'd shown up at the same time anyway...You know how she assumes things. Besides, I wound up having to stay behind a bit anyways, as my assistance was needed elsewhere."

Kallen chuckled when Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"So, how much trouble did you get into this morning with the Principal?" The blue eyed girl looked curious, and the brunette shook his head,

"Didn't hassle me too much. But, that's only because I had Lelouch with me. You know how the Principal is."

"Needs to make that perfect first impression. And when no one's looking, he harasses the minority."

"I think I feel worse for you, actually," Suzaku murmured,

"At least the others know how to treat me. With you, they're all over the map."

Kallen shrugged indifferently, but the brunette knew that it ate at her – being a cross between the two races. Japanese, and Britannian. An enemy to herself, and to all of those around her. Of course, she denied her Britannian blood, and stuck with thinking of herself as Japanese.

Lelouch nudged the menu, and Suzaku turned his attention to the raven,

"Decided?"

A curt nod, and the male pointed towards the option,

"I won't try to pronounce it. I'm sure I'd make an idiot out of myself."

The waitress returned, and Suzaku gave their orders, and then added in a few more things,

"By the way, Maiya, my Mother says hello."

The waitress smiled,

"I'll have to come see that dear woman again soon. How is she?"

"As good as can be expected. She wanted me to ask you the same question."

"I was doing rather well until a _Britannian_ walked through the door. Why is he here anyway?"

"He's the new transfer student from our school. He's getting to know his peers, that's all," Suzaku drew away from the subject,

"Shoya hopes you'll come and finger paint with him again soon."

"Awww, tell him I'd _love_ to finger paint with him. In fact, maybe I can come over this weekend. I'll visit your Mom, and I'll finger paint with Shoya-kun..."

"I'm sure they'd love that."

"Can I come over this weekend too?" Kallen questioned,

"I could read Shoya a bedtime story."

"My Mom would love for both of you to come over," Suzaku agreed, smiling.

Maiya confirmed that she'd come by on Saturday, and headed for the kitchen, to give the chef the orders.

The brunette turned his attention to Lelouch,

"You two haven't been properly introduced yet. This is Kallen – my best friend," he gestured to the reddish-pink haired girl casually, yet respectfully.

"And you're Lelouch Lamperouge. The new guy," Kallen greeted easily,

"So, how many girls chased you here I wonder?"

"I lost count after the tenth one," the raven murmured, sighing. He seemed to choose his thoughts carefully as he took a drink from his glass. Then he asked the question that was clearly on his mind,

"...The Britannian's...Do they always treat you like that?"

"Mumbling nasty things about us?" Kallen questioned.

"Yelling at us?" Suzaku offered.

"Calling us names?"

"Referring to us by race?"

"The list goes on," Kallen finished with a sigh,

"And what you're getting here? That's just a mild version. We've got it ten times worse, and we deal with it all the time."

The chef showed up at their table with a tray of food – which he began to cook right in front of them.

"Britannian's don't like the Japanese. Whatever the reason, we're hated," Suzaku shrugged, taking a drink from his glass.

Lelouch arched a brow,

"I don't understand why they bother."

"Neither do we," the brunette murmured in response.

"Everyone treats Suzaku like _crap!_ If something goes wrong – he's the _first_ person that they blame. He gets into a fight, because a _Britannian_ started it – and he gets into trouble for _defending_ himself! It's so stupid. I hate it. All of it!" Kallen finally let loose some of her feelings.

"They have a nasty name for Kallen within the school as well...They call her a _half-breed,_" Suzaku spoke just loud enough for the two to hear him,

"She's half-Britannian, and half-Japanese." The brunette hardly reacted to Kallen's outburst. He was used to being hated. Used to being ordered around, and used to people blaming him for everything that went wrong.

_He was an enemy to them._

"People shouldn't hate you because of your race," Lelouch stuck to his opinion, and the other two smiled rather sadly.

"Tell that to them." It was said in unison.

**TT**

Suzaku had had to abandon them at the end of their meal.

He had to get to work, so Kallen offered to help Lelouch get home. She knew her way around, just as well as Suzaku did. He knew the raven was in good hands.

And now, he was dressed in his work clothes – his backpack holding his wallet and his school clothes. He'd left it in the employee's office – which was just a small room full of hooks for hanging up coats, and small lockers for storing belongings. There was also a table, and a couple of chairs.

He spent the day lifting heavy bags and boxes, and working on the construction of a house. By the time that his shift was over – nine o'clock – he was spent. He returned home, chucked his school clothes into the washing machine, and headed up to shower. He only allowed himself fifteen minutes to himself, before coming back downstairs – to cook a late dinner. Late as usual.

Once he'd set it up on the table, he hurried to the laundry room, to chuck his school clothes into the dryer, and then came back upstairs to eat with his family.

When they finished eating, he put their dishes in the kitchen, and left them on the counter. He went downstairs, grabbed his school clothes, and carried them up to his room – hustling Shoya along as he went. He managed to get the child to go to sleep after one bedtime story, brushed his teeth, and set up his backpack for the next day.

A fresh set of work clothes, and his school uniform laid out on the back of a chair.

A knock at his door told him what he already knew.

"Zaku-niisan?"

He answered the door, and carried Shoya back to his room – intent on reading him back to sleep.

**TT**

**(A.N: Sorry if I don't write Suzaku too well...I hope to improve his character as the story goes along...His neutral ways are kind of necessary for now, though. **

**Song choice for this chapter: Pokerface [Cover] by Blowsight.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter...R&R? It means a lot!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A.N: **** TT** means time passing, or scene changes. _'These are thoughts.' "This is a note."_ **R&R?** Appreciate it!**)**

**TT**

His Monday started off differently than it usually would.

He was startled awake by his alarm clock, and he sat up quickly – trying to figure out what was going on. He turned off the annoying noise maker, and sighed as it registered with him – he had school today. The first day at a new school.

_Wonderful._

He peeled back his blankets, and headed for his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, took a nice, hot shower, and then spent the next half hour grooming himself to perfection. He needed to look his best. Not because it was his first day in a new school. But because he was the son of a well-known businessman.

_He had an image to uphold._

When he was dried and dressed, he headed downstairs – just in time to see his younger sister – Nunnally – wheeling herself into the dining room. She sensed his presence, smiled,

"Lulu, good morning."

"Good morning, Nunnally." He smiled as well. She couldn't see it, but he wanted her to hear it in his voice.

When her smile widened, he knew that she'd heard it.

He went about the routine of making breakfast for her, as well as something for his Father. He wasn't going to cook anything for himself...He was too nervous to eat. But he wouldn't dare to breathe a word of it, lest he look like a coward.

Instead he put all of his efforts into cooking – as it was something that he was quite good at. He served breakfast, and his Father critiqued it.

Actually, he _insulted_ it.

The raven barely batted an eyelash – used to the treatment. The _you'll-never-succeed-in-life,_ treatment. Instead of worrying about it, he simply waited for his Father to leave the house, before taking his plate to the sink. He took Nunnally's there as well when she had finished eating.

He bid her a goodbye, and headed off for school, taking his nearly empty messenger bag with him, and carrying the slip of paper that gave him his directions in his hand.

**TT**

Were people _idiots?_

_Clearly_ there was no school at the end of this road. There was what appeared to be a parking lot, but other than that – _nothing._ And to his right – houses. He glared at the paper in his hand, and stepped off of the curb. Perhaps this school would be at the next intersection...

He was so focused on being annoyed with his directions, that he didn't see the car. Didn't have the chance to see it. He was hauled back on to the curb, and he let out a sound of surprise – which was cut off as he watched the car rip past him.

It was going far too fast...If it'd hit him...

A girl called out in the background, but he barely paid her any mind. All he could focus on was the hand that finally released his arm. It was strong, and sturdy...A working man's hand. But when he turned to face the male, he found him to be...A teenager. His own age, most likely.

The brunette mentioned waiting for the lights to change next time...Asked if he was lost...

He tried to stop trembling. He kept it light, because...Well because it had scared him. He'd never admit to being scared – not aloud. But he was afraid...He'd damn near lost his ability to walk – or worse.

It occurred to him that he should reply to the males question,

"...I'm fine...And, thank you..." He watched the emerald eyes show a hint – just a hint – of surprise.

That girl from earlier called out to the brunette once again. She mentioned a name...Suzaku? He was Japanese then...It was obvious by that accent...

"You sure you're not lost?" The green eyed male stepped back from him – giving him access to view more of his body...And his outfit...

It dawned on him that it was familiar for a reason, and he raised his brows,

"...That outfit..."

The brunette looked down at himself briefly – as if he'd forgotten what it was exactly that he was wearing – before he met the ravens gaze again. He looked surprised,

"...You're the transfer student?"

He nodded curtly, relief rushing through him. This guy had not only rescued him from a car...But now he could help him to find the damned phantom school.

He watched as the brunette outstretched a hand to him,

"I'm Suzaku. Kururugi, Suzaku."

Why did Japanese people put their last names first? Culture difference...He outstretched a hand as well – taking the extended invitation. He decided to try some of the culture difference,

"Lelouch. Lamperouge, Lelouch." His name sounded strange when he said it backwards. Clearly this was something that was meant to be done only by the Japanese...But Suzaku seemed to find it amusing nonetheless.

As they shook hands, he got the chance to study the male...

They were roughly the same height, but clearly they had different builds. While he was lithe, and slender – and not at all athletic – Suzaku was built with more muscle, and looked like he could run a marathon...But he wasn't buff. Though his muscles were clearly indicated. He didn't appear to work out...But his job – whatever it happened to be – clearly worked him over. He had brunette curls, cut just a little bit shorter than his own hair happened to be. And his eyes...

"I'll show you to the school."

Relief washed through him again, as he joined the male. They were heading left – towards that supposed parking lot at the end of the corner. He still didn't see this phantom school, though...

"So...What made you want to transfer into this school?"

'_I didn't,'_ he answered immediately in his thoughts,

'_My Father can't stand me being at home all of the time...'_

"My Father. Schooling is more convenient if I transfer," it was easy to lie. He'd been homeschooling himself – online. But his Father was tired of him always being at home. Claimed that he was lazy, and antisocial.

What did it matter to _him?_

"Ah, that makes sense. Are you nervous at all?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"Why would I be nervous?" He scoffed. But the brunette wasn't too far off of the mark...He was extremely nervous. But he wouldn't dare to tell him that. He was Lelouch Lamperouge. He could handle _anything._

"...Well...I mean, it's a new school...New people...Most people would be nervous about all of that...Right?"

Most people, sure. Most people didn't have an image to uphold. Most people didn't have an angry Father waiting to insult them at any chance that they got...Most people didn't have a history like his...A life like his...A dead Mother, a crippled sister, a Father who hated everything that his son did or said...

_Silence was his answer._

They turned slightly to the left, and Suzaku lead him up the stairs of the building. So, the phantom school did exist. The raven lead him to the main office, where the Principal was waiting. He was a tall man, decked out in a suit, he had that businessman haircut – it was cut short, close to the head, and it almost looked like a stain on his head, rather than hair. His eyes were a dull blue, and he'd arched an annoyed looking brow at the brunette – who he referred to by last name. He dismissed the helpful student easily – not seeming to care about where he'd been in the slightest.

Suzaku hadn't bothered with mentioning that he'd saved the ravens life.

"Lelouch Lamperouge. Son of Charles and Marianne Lamperouge...To what do we owe this honour?" It was fake politeness. He was overly cheerful.

_But two could play at that game._

"My Father recommended that I transfer into your school, Mr. Ashford," it was a lie. But it didn't matter.

"You'll need a uniform, and I do believe we have one for you," he nodded to his secretary, who got up, and went to a back closet.

"So, did Kururugi give you any trouble on the way here?"

"Quite the opposite. He has been exceedingly helpful in redirecting me to my proper destination." It felt good to talk with authority. It felt even better to watch his Principal freeze up. Lelouch spoke in a way that was articulate and educated.

His Principal seemed to have the intellectual capacity of an average teenager.

**TT**

This was either a gift, or a curse.

He was brought into his new homeroom class. His teacher was a tallish woman, long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, dull green eyes. She wasn't very interesting, to say the least. Average. _Boring..._

But his attention was caught on the brunette who was sitting near the window.

_Suzaku._

When the Principal finally left, the raven took the opportunity to check out the students. It was swift, easy, expressionless...

Almost every girl in the room was looking at him. They were...He held back a sigh. He could almost see little hearts floating around the room. It was _scary..._

He provided his teacher with his name when she came up short. And as she finished his introduction, he noticed the girl next to Suzaku – the only one who wasn't ogling him. The girl from earlier that morning. He turned his attention back to his teacher, who was speaking to him in a hushed voice,

"I'm really sorry to have to do this to you, considering you're new here, but...The only seat that I have, is behind Kururugi. I do apologize."

He glanced in the brunettes direction, to find that he was keeping a neutral expression. Even when Suzaku looked to the girl with the reddish-pink hair...He kept his expression neutral. It was evident that he'd heard the words – the whole damn class had heard this woman saying it. But he wasn't reacting.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, and headed for his new seat.

Were they so arrogant in this school, that they hated the Japanese to such an extent? Out casted them...

He tried not to notice all of the girls in the room – except for Suzaku's friend – watching him. And as he sat down, he couldn't help but notice the blue eyed girls expressions. She was looking at Suzaku, and she fluttered her eyelashes, before rolling her eyes dramatically.

He swore he heard the brunette laugh.

He smiled a little, despite it all.

Maybe he didn't have to hate this school so much...

**TT**

_Dear God, he was wrong._

He locked himself away in the boys washroom when lunch let out – just to avoid the girls. Although some were crazy enough to try and come into the washroom anyway...But they were – thankfully – stopped by teachers. He was terrified of them. Of all of them.

Though there was something pleasant about this rotten bathroom experience.

He went to the window – as he was on the first floor – and pulled it open.

No fangirls. No crazy, ogling eyes watching his every move. Just a grassy little area that looked as though it were forgotten. It was green – which he imagined would change soon enough – when the autumn weather wore on it and turned it brown and dry...But it was all but abandoned.

Yet there was a pop can sitting on the ledge. A little note was taped to it;

"_For the transfer student._

_-C.C."_

'_C.C.? Initials?'_ He picked up the can, and studied it – pulling the note off of its exterior. It looked harmless enough. Perhaps C.C. didn't plan on murdering him with affection...

He set the can down on the interior sill, and leaned out the window – looking down.

He was met with a head of long, green hair. She was leaning against the wall of the building, looking at nothing in particular. There was an abandoned pizza crust to her right, a used napkin under her shoe – which was likely holding on to until she could dispose of it properly – and a pop can in her hand.

Sensing that she was being watched, she tilted her head back. Amber eyes studied the male for a few moments. No ogling. No little hearts. Just a blank expression as she took in his features.

Then she offered him the smallest of smiles,

"You're Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And you're C.C." He still wondered if that was short for something. He let himself fall back into the bathroom – easing himself on to his feet. Then he picked up the pop can, and hauled himself into a sitting position along the interior window ledge.

"They're saying you're name around the school," C.C. continued, still looking up at the sill.

"I'm not surprised. Any rumours yet?" He found that she was rather easy to speak with...

"Hmmm..." She sounded thoughtful as she looked away,

"Rumoured dates with girls...Supposed flirtatious comments passed in the hallways...Flirty text messages...Asking for phone numbers..." C.C. listed the things, and her tone was amused.

"All of those things are lies," Lelouch murmured, remembering the can in hand,

"...Thank you, for this..."

C.C. shrugged indifferently, and set down her pop can so that she could rip her pizza crust into little pieces – which she chucked into the grass. At first he wondered if she was littering...Until he saw the little birds that came to eat the small bits of crust. He took a drink from his can.

They spoke on and off. He inquired about her name, and she explained that that was all there was to it. She was C.C. It wasn't short form, or initials. It was her name.

When the tone finally rang, the raven sighed.

He didn't want to face the crowd.

**TT**

Dammit, he needed to get away from this crowd. This annoying, crazy mob of fangirls. He kept walking, thrusting himself forward, not stopping, not taking a moment to look where it was that he was going. When the mob stopped moving – he didn't. Even though they reached out, and tried to grab him...He kept moving.

He'd seen Suzaku heading in this direction earlier, with that blue eyed girl...And now he swore he could see her sitting inside one of the restaurants up ahead.

When he stepped through the doorway – he was met with glares, and a surprised looking girl – he couldn't remember her name. The manager, the employees, the customers...Everyone glared at him.

He heard Suzaku's familiar voice questioning his friend on what was wrong. He did what seemed natural, and met her gaze, noting the head of brunette curls sitting across from her – his back to the raven.

When Suzaku finally turned around and noticed him – he felt relief washing through his system. For some reason, the green eyed male was of comfort. He made him feel oddly relaxed.

Even as the manager yelled at him – calling him a Britannian.

The brunette approached him slowly,

"Lelouch? What are you doing here?"

Sighing – in both relief, and in exasperation – he spoke up,

"...They wouldn't leave me alone..."

"...They?" Suzaku looked confused, and went to the door – opening it in order to look outside. Lelouch watched his expression turn from confused to amused, as the male closed the door once again.

"They wouldn't leave me alone...So I kept walking...They stopped back there, and tried to stop me too..." He was glad that he'd managed to get away from the herd of girls that had almost seemed attached to him by invisible strings.

Suzaku laughed, and Lelouch glared.

It wasn't funny. It was harassment! These girls were already eliminating his chance at having a semi-normal life. For some reason, they chose to delve into their imaginations, and come up with rotten rumours, and ridiculous lies...

And Suzaku found it _funny._

His temper fell immediately,

"I demand that you stop laughing at me." Cold. A solid, ordering tone. He was made of ice within seconds – earning himself more yelling from the manager. But he kept his expression intense, and watched as Suzaku very slowly obeyed.

The brunette dismissed the managers yelling, and mentioned that it wasn't the first time that a Britannian had ordered him around.

Lelouch felt a pang of guilt, and looked away.

As the manager continued to rant, the raven mulled it over. A Britannian. It almost sounded like a _disease._ The way people here said it. It was a sickness...An illness that coursed through the veins of majority of this area's population. High strung, rich, powerful. _Britannian's._

Suzaku mentioned their encounter from that morning – again skipping the part about saving the ravens life. He mentioned their handshake. It had been done without a look of disgust...Which shut up the manager.

"Come sit with us, Lelouch."

Suzaku was inviting him to sit with them...Which meant that he wasn't mad at being ordered around...Of course he wasn't, he was used to it. Lelouch kicked himself inwardly for that, but headed for their table anyway – sitting down beside the window. The brunette plopped down beside him – as if they were old friends.

Two women who were sitting behind them, got up to switch seats. They only moved away because Lelouch was a Britannian.

_Again he felt like a disease._

"Why is everyone so _mad_ at me?" He couldn't help but ask the question – after the waitress took his drink order. The girl across from him didn't answer, but Suzaku did,

"Because you're a Britannian. And you're in the Japanese part of town. The Japanese don't take kindly to the Britannian's."

He mulled that over briefly. He was hated for his race? Something that he had had no control over...

"...So they hate me because I was uncontrollably born a Britannian? Seems rather foolish to despise someone based on their race..." Words hurt, and he'd learned that lesson firsthand. His Father was evidence enough.

"Welcome to our world." As soon as the brunette murmured the words, Lelouch turned his attention to him. That was right...Hadn't Suzaku been harassed earlier that day? They'd been at school...The teacher had spoken about him, as if he weren't there.

The blue eyed girl across from the males, dismissed the waitress. The raven silently scanned the menu, mulling over his thoughts.

"Did sensei give you any trouble this morning?" That was Suzaku, and clearly his question was aimed at the girl across the table. Sensei? That was a Japanese term...Teacher, wasn't it? Must be.

The image of that nasty woman from his first class ran through his mind, and he dismissed it.

He listened as the conversation continued. When Suzaku mentioned that he'd been needed elsewhere – a clear reference to the raven haired male and his complete lack of direction when it came down to finding the school – Lelouch rolled his eyes. He was slightly surprised when the girl they were sitting with, laughed.

As the conversation continued, he wondered what the brunette meant. He said that the others – clearly he meant the Britannian's at the school – knew how to treat him, but when it came down to the reddish-pink haired girl...Apparently, they didn't.

She shrugged indifferently, but he could see in her eyes that it bothered her.

He nudged the menu – catching the brunettes attention. When the green eyed male questioned if he'd decided on what he wanted to order, he answered with a nod, and pointed to the name of the item. The title was written in kanji, and the details were written in both kanji and English. He couldn't pronounce the title, and he didn't want to make an idiot out of himself – and damage his pride – so he left it up to Suzaku.

When the brunette gave their orders, the waitress wrote them down. She was tall – roughly their height – with long black hair – which was tied back in a ponytail. She had brown-amber eyes, and a sweet smile...

"By the way, Maiya, my Mother says hello."

Lelouch watched as the two began to converse – clearly they were familiar with one another. When Suzaku questioned on how Maiya was doing, the woman answered that she'd been doing rather well...At least until a _Britannian_ came into her restaurant. She asked why he was there at all.

_As if he couldn't hear her._

Suzaku explained, and drew away from the subject, mentioning someone named Shoya – and finger painting.

'_A sibling? A little brother, perhaps?'_ Lelouch blinked, confused,

'_Must be. Strange. I took him for an only child. Guess I was wrong...For once.'_

The girl sitting across from the males jumped right in on the opportunity to go to Suzaku's house.

'_What's so special about his house? Maybe it's a nice place...This all seems so...Normal...Talking about finger painting with a child...Talking about visiting a Mother...'_ There were no underlying messages...No false tones...Everything was real, and cheerful..._Uplifted._ There were no talks of meetings and trickery. Just friendship and love.

He briefly wondered what that felt like.

As the waitress left, Suzaku turned his attention back to Lelouch,

"You two haven't been properly introduced yet. This is Kallen – my best friend."

Although he'd seen her already, he still looked in her direction. He put the name to the face. He was logging all of this information away – Nunnally would be asking later.

"And you're Lelouch Lamperouge. The new guy. So, how many girls chased you here I wonder?" She was laid back – which he enjoyed. Though, she was much different than C.C. They still shared that quality. He found them easy to talk to.

"I lost count after the tenth one." He took a drink from his glass, knowing that this had to be asked carefully. He didn't want to ruin a perfectly good chance at friendship,

"...The Britannian's...Do they always treat you like that?" The two stiffened slightly, before they answered.

"Mumbling nasty things about us?" That was Kallen – who arched a brow.

"Yelling at us?" Suzaku offered.

"Calling us names?" It was back to Kallen.

"Referring to us by race?" That was Suzaku again. Did they always do this? Speak together like this?

"The list goes on," Kallen sighed,

"And what you're getting here? That's just a mild version. We've got it ten times worse, and we deal with it all the time."

Even when the chef came out and began to cook in front of them, they stayed absorbed in their conversation.

"Britannian's don't like the Japanese. Whatever the reason, we're hated," Suzaku shrugged, and took a drink from his glass...But Lelouch could see that it bothered the both of them. He arched a brow, confused,

"I don't understand why they bother."

"Neither do we," the brunette murmured. The raven barely got a chance to feel sympathy – before Kallen startled him out of it,

"Everyone treats Suzaku like _crap!_ If something goes wrong – he's the _first_ person that they blame. He gets into a fight, because a _Britannian_ started it – and he gets into trouble for _defending_ himself! It's so stupid. I hate it. All of it!"

That was definitely a difference. C.C. had been calm, collected...Almost neutral. She had just enough emotion to classify her as human.

Kallen on the other hand, felt everything...And she felt it _deeply._

"They have a nasty name for Kallen within the school as well...They call her a _half-breed_...She's half-Britannian, and half-Japanese." Suzaku spoke quietly, but his voice was heavy with the burdens that they carried.

"People shouldn't hate you because of your race," he was sticking to his opinion. It was unjust to harass someone based on their race. It wasn't as though they could _control_ it...

"Tell that to them," Suzaku and Kallen said it in unison.

_Oh, he certainly intended to._

**TT**

Suzaku had had to go to work, so he'd been left with Kallen.

She somehow managed to get them to a subway station without the fangirls stalking them...And for that, he was thankful. She walked him all the way to his house – just to be sure, and she left with a small goodbye.

He was all too happy to enter his home, and to find Nunnally in the living room – waiting.

"Lulu?" She questioned, hearing the door opening and closing. He set down his messenger bag, and headed for the living room,

"Nunnally."

"How was school?" She turned her head in his direction, and he walked to her, sitting at her feet.

"I have a lot to tell you...Apparently...My school is extremely racist. Towards the Japanese..."

Nunnally frowned, not liking this information.

"But I made friends. Suzaku – the school has made an enemy out of him, because he's Japanese. And Kallen – she's half-Japanese, and half-Britannian...And C.C...I don't much about her yet..."

"What have you gathered so far?" Nunnally wondered, smiling once again.

"Well...C.C. is quiet, generally. She seems to feel just enough to be classified as a human being...She's _different._ She wasn't staring at me like most of the other girls...She studied me for a little...But then she was fine. I think she was trying to read me," he chuckled at that,

"And Kallen is the opposite. She feels everything, and she feels it deeply. Her emotions are strong...But I think it's partially due to what our peers call her...They call her..." He hesitated, sighed,

"They call her a _half-breed_..."

"That's so _cruel_..." Nunnally murmured, feeling sorry for Kallen.

"And then there's Suzaku...He's made out to be an enemy – according to our peers, at least. But he's kind. He's strong, too."

Now he took his sister's hand, and watched her face as she saw – in the screen of her mind – everything that he'd seen. It was an odd talent. She'd picked it up shortly after losing her sight...

She frowned occasionally – seeing, no doubt, the teacher's cruelty...Giggled a few times – likely from the fangirls, and Lelouch's adventure of being locked in the boys room. She studied their faces; Suzaku, Kallen, C.C. She memorized them.

When she finally released his hand, she smiled,

"Do you think I'll meet them?"

"...I think they'd like that...Yes..." He dismissed himself gently, to start dinner. He knew that, even if he put the best of his efforts into his cooking...His Father would still insult it.

But he'd try his hardest anyway.

**TT**

**(****A.N:**** Well, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! I find it easier to write for Lelouch, for some reason...I love Suzaku and Lelouch equally...But I think that because Suzaku doesn't allow for things to faze him – I have a hard time writing for him. I'm a cross between Kallen and C.C. Sometimes I feel too much, sometimes I don't feel enough. Anyways...**

**Song choice for this chapter: Ignorance by Paramore.**

**Ever since I watched a Misery Business CMV (cosplay music video), for SuzaLulu...I always associate Paramore songs with SuzaLulu. Dammit. R&R? Appreciate it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(A.N:** Hooray for alternation! I decided to go back and forth between Suzaku & Lelouch's perspectives, in one chapter. We start off with Suzaku, and then it goes from there. _'These are thoughts.' "This means someone is talking over the phone." _**TT** means time passing, scene changes, or a switch of POV. **R&R? I appreciate it!)**

**TT**

Tuesday played out in the same manner that Monday had.

Suzaku was startled awake, and rushed to school. He was treated like scum in the hallways, and avoided by the teachers...

And when lunch hour finally rolled around, he and Kallen escaped together – leaving the school behind. They wandered around outdoors, enjoying the weather – which was still relatively warm.

The Britannian's that they passed, avoided them like the plague. But they didn't mind. It meant that they weren't being harassed. They got to talk, and joke...

"I can't wait until Saturday...I'll get to see your Mom, and Shoya...I haven't visited them in a while..."

"Mm, I told Shoya that you and Maiya were coming on Saturday. He has it circled on the calendar, and he crosses off the days as they pass. He loves having you both over."

"Mm...How is...How is he doing lately? I know he gets really..._Scared_..." Kallen's voice was almost a whisper. She wasn't afraid of people hearing...It was just such a touchy subject, and she didn't want to upset the brunette.

"...He's not getting much better, I'm afraid. Still scared during the night...During the day, he's a little more playful...But he's still quiet, in general..." The green eyed male frowned, thinking of the young boy that he lived with.

Shoya had been taken away from his original family..._They hadn't been good to him._

"...I hope he learns how to trust a bit better soon, Suzaku...He trusts us all on a certain level...But I feel bad for him..."

"...So do I..."

As they continued with walking, and the silence enveloped them, Kallen decided to take a different direction in their conversation,

"...Do you know where Lelouch is?"

"..."

She set blue eyes on him, in his silence, and blinked at his expression,

"...You _don't_ know...And you're _worried..._"

The brunette nodded slightly. Lelouch was their friend. A new friend, but a friend no less...And he'd hate to be wrong about that. He was a Britannian...It was risky. What if he was building a friendship on lies? But then again, what if he was being abused by someone, for hanging out with the Japanese?

"...I'm sure he's fine, Suzaku..."

The brunette was too lost in his thoughts to provide her with an answer.

**TT**

He'd climbed through the window, and had managed to tumble down into the grass. Next time, he'd come down _feet first..._

He had just erected his body once more – dusting himself off as he did so – when a window not too far from his – opened.

He watched as a pair of feet dangled out of the window, before easing themselves down to the ground. The body stayed halfway inside of the window, until what was being retrieved, had been gathered.

It dawned on him then, that this person was familiar for a reason,

"...C.C.?"

Amber eyes met his amethyst eyed gaze. Silence overtook them for a few brief seconds, before the green haired girl smiled – just slightly, and approached him.

"You're taller than I originally thought you were," she arched a brow as she made the statement, and handed him a pop can. He took it with a, _'thanks,'_ and chuckled at her comment.

"I'm only a little bit taller than you are."

She didn't seem to have an answer for that, so she sat down. He followed suit, arching a brow at her as he realized that she was sitting under the boys room window, instead of the girls room.

"Why do you come to this side?"

"It smells like perfume over there. Too much of it," she made a bit of a face as she said – as if she were back in the room, smelling the overdose.

The raven smiled slightly, and opened the pop can – taking a drink. When he turned his attention back to the green haired girl, he found her eating pizza..._Again._

"...Do you have some sort of addiction?"

C.C. smiled and continued to eat. Apparently, she didn't plan on answering that question.

"...I wonder about something..."

"Hm?" Her mouth was full, but she still managed to acknowledge the fact that she was listening.

"...Is there some sort of microphone that broadcasts to the entire school?"

Here she turned her head to look at him. She chewed her food thoughtfully, then swallowed it down. She held up two fingers as she took a drink from her pop can.

"There's two?"

A nod.

"...Where do I find them?"

"...One is in the Student Council room. You can't touch it unless you're a member of the Student Council. The other is in the main office. It's usually only used to call down the Japanese." She arched a brow at him now,

"Why do you need a microphone?"

"Because," he answered, smiling,

"I have a plan."

**TT**

The rest of the day progressed as it normally would. Classes resumed, Lelouch reappeared, and Suzaku was unsure of how he should feel about that.

'_Where does he __**go?**__ He always disappears...But he shows up again for class...'_ He couldn't shake the thoughts. Even as he and Kallen stood together, outside of the school, waiting for the raven haired male to join them.

When he finally did, he had his bag with him, and he was checking his wallet, as if he thought he'd lost something...

Neither Suzaku nor Kallen questioned him on his desperate wallet searching. He followed along with them, heading to the Japanese side of town – still looking completely distracted. Even when he'd returned his wallet to his bag – he was still lost. _Panicking._

He checked his pockets, which didn't contain much of anything...Just a few scraps of paper, which he sighed at the sight of, before tucking them back in to his pockets.

'_What is he looking for...?'_ Suzaku kept glancing at the raven, wondering why the male appeared to be having a mild panic attack.

Even as they entered the restaurant, Lelouch still looked bothered. He was focusing on something...He was walking blind.

Maji didn't yell at him, though he did glare. He wasn't too keen on having a Britannian in his restaurant...And he didn't know how to feel about his presence. Maiya wasn't sure how to feel either...She just watched him, warily.

But he didn't appear to notice. He ordered his drink along with the others, and did so blindly. Even as it was set down in front of him – he didn't look up. He was rifling through his bag as he sat there, by the window.

_He was desperate to find it._

His wallet was on the table, along with the scraps of paper from his pockets. His cell phone, a novel – with a bookmark set about a third of the way through it, a textbook, a notebook...A pen...Random objects, but nothing that he seemed to be looking for.

When he finally admitted his defeat, he shoved almost everything back into his bag – leaving out only the scraps of paper from his pockets, and his cell phone. He then pressed his head against the window, closing his eyes.

"...Lelouch? Are you okay?" That was Suzaku, who was becoming worried...

"...No..." It was honest, and he kept his eyes closed. He was scowling, even though no one could see his eyes.

Suzaku moved the males bag, and the raven let go of it easily. The brunette passed it to Kallen – as she had an empty space beside her.

"...Ah, Kallen...May I have my wallet, please?" The emerald eyed male had thought of something. He'd seen Lelouch drop it earlier...And he'd picked it up, placing it in his own wallet – figuring that he could return it to the raven later.

Kallen dug through her purse for his wallet – as he'd been called the night before, and told that he didn't have to work today. _They didn't need him._

When she produced it from her purse, she passed it to him. He opened it quickly, and pulled out the object. It was folded and thick...He could tell what it was, but he hadn't dared to look.

"Uh...Lelouch?"

"What?" He kept his eyes closed.

Suzaku fidgeted slightly, before taking one of the males hands, and enclosing the object within his grasp.

"...I'm sorry...I saw you drop it earlier...I picked it up and put it in my wallet, to return to you later...I'd completely forgotten about it until now..."

Lelouch looked to his hand...And his eyes grew.

He immediately turned so that neither of his friends would be able to see what it was that he was looking at, as he unfolded the little wad before him.

_They were pictures._

And he pulled out two, folded them up, and tucked them into his pocket. The other two he held out in front of himself. He smiled fondly at the one he was looking at.

Suzaku stared.

'_He has such a loving expression on his face right now...He looks so happy...'_

When Lelouch looked up again, he looked confused,

"...What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"...You looked so _happy_..." The brunette couldn't help it. He barely knew the raven, but his smile had grabbed a hold of his heartstrings...

Lelouch looked away – a dusting of pink crossing his cheeks.

"What are your pictures of?" Kallen questioned from across the table. She took a drink from her glass.

"...My childhood..." The ravens voice was soft. He smiled at the photograph that he was looking at once more.

Suzaku blinked in surprise,

'_I wonder what it is that he's seeing...That's making him look so...'_

Lelouch's cell phone vibrated against the table, and the raven dropped his pictures on the table top, before he picked up his cell phone, flipped it open, and hit the _'talk,' _button. He closed his eyes,

"What do you need?" It was polite, sweet..._Pure..._

It shocked Suzaku to hear him sounding so..._Soft._ Kallen managed to get his attention, and she nodded towards the pictures. Smiling, the brunette picked them up, carefully.

Lelouch didn't notice. Even when he'd opened his eyes again, to pull out his notebook, and pen...Even when he wrote down some things...He still didn't notice.

It wasn't until Suzaku turned his back to him, and leant against his arm, that he even bothered with looking over.

_He hung up rather quickly._

"What are you doing?"

"You were so cute as a kid, Lelouch...How old were you here?"

"...I...I'd just turned ten..."

Suzaku chuckled, studying the young males face. He was smiling...He was young...Innocent...Happy...And his arms were wrapped around a girl...She had short, light brown hair, and purple eyes...Her arms were thrown around his neck, and she had _such a smile..._

"Who's this?"

"...Nunnally...My younger sister..."

"Ehh? I didn't know you had a sister...How old was she here?" Suzaku studied the little girl again.

"...Seven..."

'_They're three years apart then...'_

The brunette smiled and passed the picture off to Kallen, who also studied it. Suzaku turned his attention to the picture that remained in his hands.

"...Is this...?"

"...My Mother...Marianne..." Lelouch's voice came out softly..._Sadly..._

"...You look like her..." Suzaku studied the picture. _Memorized it._

Marianne was sitting in a chair in the center of the picture – smiling. Her long raven locks hidden by the back of the chair. To one side, Lelouch stood, holding on to one of her knees. His big, amethyst eyes wide in childhood innocence. And, across from him, was Nunnally. She had one of her arms curled around the front of her Mother's knees. She had her Mother's eyes...

Both children had been caught mid-laugh. They looked so..._Happy._

"How old were you here...?" Suzaku questioned fondly. He loved the childhood version of Lelouch...He seemed so pure..._So innocent..._

"Nine and six," the raven answered quietly.

'_They were so tiny...And cute...Lelouch's eyes don't look so young anymore...They've hardened...They're made of stone...I wonder what happened...'_ Even as he thought the words, he passed the picture off to Kallen. The image of Marianne and her young children, burned in to his mind.

"Do you think you'll ever introduce us to Nunnally-chan?" Suzaku questioned, picking up his menu from the table, and flipping through it – to keep his hands busy.

He kept himself against Lelouch – finding the raven to be rather comfortable.

"...I think she'd like that..."

Suzaku smiled, happy now, that he'd suggested it.

Kallen handed the brunette the pictures as her cell phone went off. She flipped it open, smiled, and answered it,

"Hey Rai."

Suzaku chuckled, knowing where this was going. Kallen glared at him.

"Huh? I'm just getting a bite to eat, with Suzaku, and Lelouch...Yeah...Mm-hm...Yeah, same place as always...Nope, we only ordered our drinks...Yeah...No, I don't think they'd mind...Mm-hm...Alright...See you soon then...Bye..."

Suzaku continued to chuckle away as Kallen glared at him.

Lelouch simply stared in confusion.

**TT**

He was so _worried..._

As he headed out to Suzaku and Kallen, he kept on rifling through his wallet. He'd lost them...He'd lost his pictures...And he had horrifying images of the girls in his school – the ones who chased him – making copies...His young face would be posted all over the school...

_What a nightmare._

No, he would not give up. He was going to find those pictures. _He had to._ For the sake of his sanity, as well as his dignity.

So, as he walked with his friends...He continued to search. But to no avail. Everything turned out empty.

'_I don't want anyone to find those pictures...Why do I insist on keeping them in my wallet? I must be losing my mind...'_

Even when he'd returned the wallet to his bag, and tried emptying out his pockets...Even then, he still found nothing. Nothing but the scraps of paper that he'd collected throughout the day.

He sighed, tucking them away again.

Phone numbers. From various girls.

Why did they _bother?_

He stepped into the restaurant, and headed for their seating area...He sat by the window, and took the opportunity to dissect his bag. But he still wasn't finding the pictures.

'_Dammit...When could I have lost them?'_ He was frustrated beyond all belief as he found his bag emptied of all contents – and still no pictures. He stuffed things back into the bag roughly, and pressed his head against the window,

'_When did I drop them...?'_

Suzaku asked if he okay, and he answered honestly.

He wasn't okay. Dammit, this was bad...If anyone found those pictures...

Suzaku took his bag, and he allowed him to. The bag was useless right now anyway...He hadn't found what he'd been looking for in there.

The emerald eyed male questioned his name, and he responded to him, but he kept his own eyes closed, trying to remember when he could have dropped them...

The brunette surprised him by taking his hand.

The male apologized for not returning the item sooner...And when Lelouch opened his eyes, he stared in shock.

His pictures. Suzaku had found them.

He turned himself quickly, not wanting them to see the contents, as he unfolded them. He removed the two that bothered him, and folded them up again – tucking them into his pocket. The other two he held on to.

Nunnally was in this picture...Happy, smiling..._Seeing..._

He smiled, looking at their happy expressions. He studied Nunnally's eyes, and her smile...

When he looked up again, he found that Suzaku was staring at him. When he questioned him, the male stated his reason,

"...You looked so _happy..._"

The tone was so sweet, that Lelouch had to look away – blushing slightly.

_Dammit._ When had they gotten so close to one another? They barely knew each other, and already the brunette made him feel weak...

_No._ He wasn't weak. He was Lelouch Lamperouge. He would _never_ be _weak._

"What are your pictures of?" That was Kallen. He'd almost forgotten that she was sitting there...

"...My childhood..."

He looked to Nunnally's bright eyes, and sweet smile...And found it to be contagious. He loved her _so much..._

His cell phone vibrated against the table, and he dropped the pictures of the table. He grabbed his cell phone and flipped it open. _It was Nunnally..._

"What do you need?" His voice was gentle as he answered her call, his eyes closed.

"_Lulu! I'm sorry to bother you...But do you think you could pick up some milk on the way home?"_

"Sure. Is there anything else you'd like me to pick up?" As he questioned her, he pulled out his notebook, and a pen, and wrote down the word; _milk._

"_Well...I don't think we need anything else..."_

"Well, is there anything that you _want?_" He listened to her as she let out a light laugh,

"_Lulu, you spoil me..."_

"Mm, I know. So, what would you like me to get for you?"

He jotted down the few items that she listed. There was nothing big on the list...Just some small treats, mainly. When she was finished, he tore out the paper, and stuffed it into his pocket. The notebook and pen were returned to the bag.

Suzaku leaned against his arm.

"...I have to go." He hung up, quickly,

"What are you doing?"

"You were so cute as a kid, Lelouch...How old were you here?"

"...I...I'd just turned ten..." Oh great, now he was _stuttering?_ Well that was just _perfect._ He didn't want Suzaku to know that he had the ability to make him feel tongue-tied...

"Who's this?" That was Suzaku again...Lelouch didn't bother with looking. He knew who the male was asking about,

"...Nunnally...My younger sister..."

"Ehh? I didn't know you had a sister...How old was she here?"

As Suzaku studied the picture, Lelouch tried his hardest to not return to his past...To Nunnally being happy, and vibrant, and wild...A time when she could run, and _see..._

"...Seven..." He answered gently, distracted by the memories that he'd tried so hard to lock away. He hardly noticed as Suzaku passed the picture off to Kallen – who studied it. Took in the faces, the smiles...

The brunette on his arm studied the second picture. One he himself tried very hard not to look at. It had been taken a year before the misery had begun...

"...Is this...?" Suzaku's voice implied the fact that he was pretty sure that he knew who it was that he was looking at...But he wanted to be absolutely positive. When Lelouch confirmed the fact that the woman in the photograph was indeed his Mother...Suzaku spoke again,

"...You look like her..."

Lelouch turned his attention to the head of brunette curls on his arm...And smiled, fondly.

Suzaku didn't appear to notice that he'd just pulled the raven out of a dark place in his mind. Didn't realize that he'd just saved him from a bit of self-destruction.

The brunette pulled the raven back to the present, by – once again – inquiring about their ages in the photograph.

"Nine and six."

'_A year before my life became a living hell...'_ The amethyst eyed male thought in silence, looking away again. The pictures in his pocket burned. Memories he didn't want to share. A Father that hated him...A Father that had disrespected his little sister – as she lie in a hospital bed, _traumatized._ And his half-siblings...All of them feeling _something_ towards him...Two accepting him, and two hating him for all that he was...

He was losing track of _what it was_ that he happened to_ be._

"Do you think you'll ever introduce us to Nunnally-chan?"

'_...He wants to meet her...?'_ Lelouch turned his attention back to the brunette curls on his arm,

"...I think she'd like that..."

Suzaku accepted Lelouch's pictures from Kallen, as she was answering her phone. The raven himself only half-listened to the phone conversation,

'_Suzaku wants to meet Nunnally...I'm sure she'd __**love**__ to meet him...And __**that man **__is going on a trip next weekend...That works...Suzaku and his friends are busy this weekend anyway...So, next weekend...I'll suggest it on Monday, after school...'_

As he came back to reality, he saw Kallen glaring at Suzaku – who was chuckling away.

_What on Earth had he missed?_

**TT**

**(A.N: This chapter actually took me a lot longer than I had hoped it would, lol. And no, Rai is not another OC of mine. He's a character from the Code Geass games. I saw a picture of him with Kallen...My fangirl heart is happy. Don't judge me! R&R? I appreciate it!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(A.N:** Alright, so I haven't updated in a month! I wish I had some fantastic reason...But really, I don't. I went through a bit of a down time, and I was sick. But I'm better now. This chapter took me a few days to write. I got stumped. And a friend inspired me with some music – which I'll list at the end of the chapter. I am rejuvenated and full of ideas for this one you guys. And I've also been watching Code Geass. I'm on R2 now...But I stopped watching a while ago. So I have to get back on that. XD Enough rambling. ** TT** means time passing, or scene / POV changes. _'These are thoughts.' "This means someone is talking over a phone."_ Hopefully you guys will **R&R?** I'd appreciate it!**))**

**TT**

Suzaku had moved away from him when Rai had entered the restaurant. He'd also returned his pictures to him – so that he could tuck them away.

Kallen had made the introductions, for her childhood friend. Lelouch took in the features. The short silver hair, and the slightly pale, _pained_ blue eyes.

Rai had been a quiet visitor in his presence...But they'd both treated one another respectfully. And – as Suzaku had been speaking with Rai – the brunette had pulled out his cell phone...Which he'd then passed off to Lelouch.

The raven had stared at it, uncomprehending, for a few seconds, before he realized that he was supposed to take it. And – once it was in his hands – he slid it open, and found the contact list, adding himself in as a contact. He returned the phone, and the brunette accepted it quietly.

Kallen passed hers over, and the raven took it in understanding,

"Kallen, your cell phone has charms on it. One of them is _staring_ at me." Lelouch tried not to watch the strange little keychain attachment, as he typed in his name and cell phone number.

The pink haired girl laughed at his reaction, coughing slightly as some of her drink went down the wrong tube. Her cell phone was returned to her as soon as the raven had completed his task.

"Lelouch," Suzaku called out the name gently – causing the amethyst eyed male to turn his head.

"You have to smile," the brunette continued, holding up his cell phone.

The raven rolled his eyes playfully, but smiled nonetheless. But he was confused when he realized that the brunette was staring at him intensely.

'_What is he...?'_

"Lelouch?"

"...Yeah?" What was he staring at? He'd told him to smile – so he'd smiled. But that stare was _piercing._

"Are you a _model,_ or something? You have the nicest smile..."

The words were sincere, and sweet. _Too sweet._ He could feel himself blushing as he looked away. Suzaku was so..._Blunt._ A model? _Him?_ No. He was the ugly marking on his family line...Wasn't he?

"Lelouch?" Worried, naive, little Suzaku. Too kind for his own good. Too naive to understand that he was making the ravens heart pound furiously in his chest.

"...No. I'm...I'm not a model." He needed to regain some of his composure now. Before he looked up to face the brunette once again.

'_Calm down...Breathe. Relax.'_ He reminded himself in silence, as he tried to rid himself of the blush that had crossed his cheeks,

'_Suzaku wouldn't think that way at all...If he knew the truth...'_

The blush was fading as he grew angry with himself...Angry with his life. It took only a matter of seconds. Thoughts of his Father rushed through his head, and he cringed, unintentionally. He thought of the things that he hated. His Father was the biggest problem. Next to him...Cornelia, and Clovis. He scowled at the table.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku had set down his cell phone already, and was staring in worry.

'_Pull yourself together!'_ He clenched his teeth, furious with himself.

He sat in the silence of the group, and his body locked up when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. They were strong, powerful hands. But the motion that they took was soft. Massaging into his muscles, untying the knots, little by little. He let his head hang as he realized that it was Suzaku.

"What are you doing?"

"Something that my Mother does when I'm tense." His grip was firm, but he was being gentle.

Lelouch practically melted under the touch from Suzaku's hands. His voice, and his words...That was one thing. But it was almost a _sin_ to be so good at working with his hands.

"Lelouch?"

"...Yeah?" He tried not to focus on how wonderful the brunettes hands felt on his back, and shoulders.

"...Did I upset you...By calling you a...A model?" There was obvious confusion in Suzaku's voice.

And Lelouch had to chuckle, as he shook his head, gently,

"No...It wasn't that. Sorry. I...Was over thinking." He didn't go into the details. He wasn't sure that he wanted to share all of that just yet. Those dark feelings that lurked inside of him...

"Oh. Well, as long as it wasn't what I said. Because you _really do_ look like a model."

He felt the hints of a blush creeping over his cheeks, as he shifted his gaze halfway to the brunette. He smiled fondly – a smile that he usually reserved for Nunnally.

He heard an odd sound, and Kallen announcing,

"Got it!"

When he turned to face her – he found her holding Suzaku's cell phone.

She'd taken their picture.

**TT**

He'd sat up as soon as Rai had entered the building. He'd also returned Lelouch's pictures, so that the raven could tuck them away. He watched in silence as Kallen introduced Rai to the raven sitting next to him.

The two had nodded to one another – and he guessed that that was meant to be seen as their greetings.

"So Rai, what have you been up to? We haven't seen you in a while," as he said it, he pulled out his cell phone, and held it out to Lelouch – wanting him in his contact list.

The silver haired male sitting across the table, smiled,

"I've been a bit busy. I'm sorry. I was working, mainly. It helped to keep me busy."

"Oh, well that's good then...Where are you living now, anyway?" He accepted his cell phone back in silence, and half-watched as Kallen passed hers over.

"Well...Down at the far Eastern end of...Uhm..." Rai eyed the raven warily. Suzaku smiled,

"Don't worry. You can call it what it is."

"...The far Eastern end of...Of Japan..." The blue eyed male waited for a reaction, but the only words that Lelouch spoke – were directed at Kallen.

_They were also completely irrelevant to the conversation._

Kallen laughed, and half-choked herself on her drink. Rai rubbed circles along her back, trying to make sure that she was alright.

"Lelouch," he took the opportunity to get the ravens attention. And – once he had it – he held up his cell phone,

"You have to smile."

The raven rolled his eyes, but he smiled. The brunette couldn't help it...He stared. It was bad enough that the amethyst eyed male was already drop dead gorgeous. But now, he had the most amazing smile to top it off. This wasn't the same smile that he'd seen earlier. That had been a fond memories, smile. This was...Something else entirely.

"Lelouch?"

"...Yeah?" The raven looked so confused. Which was also adorable – as he was sure that it was _extremely rare._

"Are you a _model,_ or something? You have the nicest smile..." He swore he saw the male blushing as he looked away.

"Lelouch?" Had he upset him? He hoped not...He'd meant it as a compliment.

"...No. I'm...I'm not a model." The raven sounded so _upset._ Had he said something that he shouldn't have?

Suzaku watched in confusion as the male glared at the table.

"Lelouch?"

There was no response. The brunette turned his confused expression to Kallen – who looked just as dumbfounded as he felt. So – because he was worried – he climbed out of the seat, and into the one behind Lelouch. Carefully – _very carefully_ – he placed his hands on the males shoulders; feeling him lock up almost immediately.

He worked his thumbs into the knots of the ravens upper back, and began the massaging technique that his Mother used on him whenever he was tense.

Lelouch hung his head, and Suzaku smiled.

"What are you doing?" The question came out just loudly enough for the brunette to hear. He could feel the raven relaxing beneath his fingers, and he was glad to help.

"Something that my Mother does when I'm tense."

There was a moment of silence between them then – and Suzaku took note of Kallen stealing his cell phone.

"Lelouch?" He had to make sure that his words hadn't caused this.

"...Yeah?" The voice was gentle. Sad, in a way...

"...Did I upset you...By calling you a...A model?" It still didn't make sense...But he wanted to be sure.

And he was relieved when the raven shook his head; _no,_ and chuckled at the question.

"No...It wasn't that. Sorry. I...Was over thinking." Lelouch sounded like he was sincerely sorry for confusing him. But he didn't mind. As long as he hadn't hurt his friend...All was well.

"Oh. Well, as long as it wasn't what I said. Because you _really do_ look like a model."

He couldn't see Lelouch's expression properly. But he smiled down at him, feeling _much better_ about this entire situation.

And then he heard the click of the camera in his cell phone.

**TT**

It had started to rain halfway through their lunch. And – just as everyone was finishing with their meal – Lelouch's cell phone vibrated against the table. Flipping it open, he wasn't surprised to see Nunnally's name, and picture. He answered immediately,

"Nunnally? Is something wrong?"

"_Lulu! Are you walking in the rain? You'll get sick..."_ She sounded so worried; he had to smile at her concern.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I should have called. I'm not out in the rain. I'm still at the restaurant – with Suzaku, Kallen, and Rai..." He glanced around the table as he said it.

"_Rai?"_ Confusion. Right – he hadn't mentioned that name before.

"A friend of Kallen, and Suzaku...This was my first time meeting him..." How could he have forgotten to mention that part to her?

"_Will you tell me about your day when you get home?"_ So hopeful. Didn't she know by now that he told her almost _everything?_

"Yes. I'll tell you about my day when I get home. I promise."

"_Alright...Euphie called."_

"Eu—Wait what?" He listened a little more intently now.

"_Euphie...She called me, earlier. Told me that Father called Cornelia – angry about something, or other – business, she said...And he's going to be coming home angry tonight, too...She wanted me to warn you..."_

Lelouch cringed unintentionally, knowing full well what that meant.

"Thank you, Nunnally."

He hung up without another word, clutching his cell phone tightly in his hand. He leaned himself back in his seat, and glared up at the clouds. It was just his luck. First he was going to get rained on, and then he was going to get home, and have to cook dinner – just to have it insulted by his Father. And then...

"Lelouch, are you alright?" Suzaku's voice cut through his thoughts, and he eased up his glare, and turned to face the brunette. Emerald green eyes showed him that the male was aware of something being wrong,

"Is _Nunnally_ alright?"

_Maybe he wasn't so naive._

"...She's fine. She was just checking on me. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't walking in the rain."

Suzaku didn't let up his intent stare, so the raven sighed,

"...She was also warning me that my Father is going to be coming home angry tonight."

The brunette looked concerned,

"Why would she warn you?"

'_Dammit. Can't slip up like __**that **__again.'_ He shook his head dismissively,

"She just wanted me to know, so I wasn't taken by surprise."

Suzaku seemed to understand that there would be no more information on the subject other than that, so he resigned himself to worrying quietly instead. Lelouch tried his hardest not to notice.

"He must have one hell of a job. What's he do?"

The raven froze.

'_How do I answer that? What do I tell them?'_

"Lelouch? You still with us?" Kallen questioned teasingly from across the table.

"...I—He's...A businessman...I don't know where he works...I didn't bother with asking. He and I don't exactly get along." It was a lie – but it seemed to be working.

She blinked, and then smiled sadly,

"That's terrible...I know how you feel though. I'm in those shoes myself. My Dad's never around, my Step-Mom and I hate one another...It sucks."

"Oh...Yeah, it's really..._Unfortunate_..." He stared down at the table top. He hated himself for lying...But he couldn't tell them the truth about his Father.

If he did...He'd risked losing his only friends...

He took a drink from his nearly empty glass,

"I need to head home. Nunnally is home alone, and I'm sure she's feeling lonely."

**TT**

When Lelouch answered his cell phone, Suzaku turned to watch his facial expressions. He could see concern, amusement, surprise, and...Another type of concern? What was his friend so worried about?

"Thank you, Nunnally." After the words were spoken, Lelouch leaned back, and glared at the clouds.

'_Whatever it is that she's said to him, it's clearly bothering him. He looks...__**Disturbed**__...'_

"Lelouch, are you alright?" He might as well ask. Something was obviously wrong, and he needed to find out what it was,

"Is _Nunnally_ alright?" If the raven needed his help with something – he'd help. If Nunnally was in some sort of _trouble..._

"...She's fine. She was just checking on me. She wanted to make sure that I wasn't walking in the rain."

'_It's good that she's alright. But I know there's more to it than that. He wouldn't have been so bothered if nothing was wrong.'_

"...She was also warning me that my Father is going to be coming home angry tonight."

'_Angry? What does he mean? He can't mean that he'll...'_

"Why would she warn you?" Maybe he could force it out of the raven. Maybe he could get the depth of the meaning.

But Lelouch was prepared, and deflected the question with an easy answer. Suzaku leaned back in his seat – still worrying.

'_...He's lying...What isn't he telling me?'_

Kallen interrupted his thoughts by asking about Lelouch's Fathers line of work. When the ravens body locked up – the brunette knew that something was wrong.

He was _hiding something._

When Kallen continued to probe him for an answer, Lelouch stuttered slightly, and lied his way out of the scenario. Kallen bought it...But Suzaku didn't.

He kept his eyes on the raven, noticing how uncomfortable he looked. Knowing that there was something being left unsaid. His Father seemed to be a cold spot in the ravens life.

He briefly wondered just how bad their relationship happened to be.

"I need to head home. Nunnally is home alone, and I'm sure she's feeling lonely."

"I'll walk you home. Rai, I'm leaving Kallen in your care." The brunette had grabbed the opportunity by the throat. He wasn't going to let Lelouch to simply walk away.

"Suzaku. Take this with you," that was Kallen. She was holding out an extendable, white umbrella. She'd come prepared...

"Thank you, Kallen." He accepted it easily, and set down the money for his meal. He saw Lelouch doing the same, as he himself slipped his wallet into his pocket. The raven grabbed his bag, and stuffed the pictures into the confines of one of his books – just in case. And, stepping outside first – Suzaku opened the umbrella.

It was easy for both of them to fit underneath the umbrella. It was big, and they were both slender. The brunette kept his questions in mind as they walked. He waited until they were out of Kallen's sight. Then he decided to start off easy.

"Lelouch?"

When the raven acknowledged his voice, he was unsure of how to ask his first question. But he tried,

"Do you mind...If I ask something...Personal?"

There was a moment of silence, before the male spoke up,

"You can ask. I'm not sure if I'll answer."

"...Fair enough." It was the best that he was going to get. So, he would start off lightly. He needed to learn the weak points.

"What were you like...When you were younger?" It wasn't _too_ personal. It was a history question.

"...How young is _younger?_" Lelouch answered the question with another question, and Suzaku allowed himself a few seconds to mull it over.

"As young as you were in your pictures."

There was more silence. He held his breath, hoping that he hadn't crossed a line.

"...Shy. I was...I was _shy._ I was the quiet kid. _Always._ Up until I was ten. And then I became a little more...Closed off. _Cold._" His voice was quiet as he answered.

'_I wonder why he made such a change...'_ He didn't ask. He went with a different approach instead,

"...And Nunnally?"

There was a smile in Lelouch's voice as he answered,

"A rowdy child. She was the trouble maker. Always running around, energetic..."

"...Was?" He'd noticed the past tense. What had happened to her?

"...She changed when she was seven. Became very quiet - grew in to becoming a sweetheart. She was always kind deep down...But now it's much more prominent."

"...You both changed at the same time...What changed you?" He hadn't meant to ask. But he wanted to know..._Needed _to know.

"...Our Mother died..."

It had been honest, and Earth shattering. It had stopped him in his tracks, and he'd blindly reached out to grab the ravens arm – preventing him from walking out of the umbrellas protection. Stopping him, and making him turn around with questioning amethyst eyes. The traces of sadness melting into that look of utter confusion.

"...I...Lelouch..._I'm sorry_..."

Realization shone in the males eyes. The sadness was there, but there was a hint of something else as well. Suzaku couldn't make it out before the raven looked away.

"It's not your fault. She died a long time ago. Nearly eight years ago now."

There was a pause then, and the brunette tried to come up with something to say. Something..._Anything_ to lighten the mood. But Lelouch spoke before he could,

"We should get moving. Nunnally is still home alone."

He didn't answer verbally. He just began walking alongside the raven once more – leading him towards the stairs that lead to the subway station.

**TT**

He hadn't been surprised when Suzaku had offered to walk him home. He'd _expected_ it. And he hadn't been surprised when the brunette had asked him if he could ask him something personal. He'd been expecting _that_ too.

He hadn't been expecting the questions that he'd asked him though.

'_Why does he want to know about my childhood? What does it matter, what I was like when I was a child?'_

"...Shy. I was...I was _shy. _I was the quiet kid. _Always._ Up until I was ten. And then I became a little more...Closed off. _Cold._"

'_Because of __**that man**__,'_ he added to himself silently. The one that he was supposed to call _Father._

"...And Nunnally?"

As he answered, he remembered the younger version of Nunnally. Energetic, and always running around. Getting into things that she shouldn't. Being reckless. Cute, kind hearted, but a complete trouble maker; _Nunnally._

"...Was?"

'_That's right. He doesn't know about our history. Doesn't know that our Father hates us, and banished us here. Doesn't know that Mom was...'_ He cut himself off of the thoughts, unsure of how he'd managed to answer the brunette at all. And unsure of how he'd heard him ask his question above the echoes of the painful memories.

"...Our Mother died..."

He stopped short when the brunette grabbed a hold of his arm. He turned around.

'_Why did he have to ask about my past...? And why has he stopped moving? What is he doing?'_

"...I...Lelouch..._I'm sorry_..."

'_He feels bad for bringing it up...That's kind of...Cute...'_ He looked away, embarrassed with himself for thinking of anything as _cute,_ after talking about his Mother _dying._ There was something _wrong_ with him.

"It's not your fault. She died a long time ago. Nearly eight years ago now."

'_And I can't even visit her grave. She's buried in Britannia...The home that I can never return to.'_

"We should get moving. Nunnally is still home alone."

He was thankful that Suzaku didn't ask questions. He simply walked with him towards the subway station stairs. They went as far the umbrella would allow them, and the brunette told him to continue without him – wanting him to get out of the rains aim. He obeyed the instruction, and frowned when Suzaku closed the umbrella – resulting in the brunette being pelted by rain.

But the emerald eyed male simply laughed it off, and hurried down the stairs. He paid their fares, claiming that it was more convenient, considering he himself had his wallet buried in the confines of his bag.

_He admitted defeat with a sigh._

Plenty of people glared at Suzaku when he stepped on to the subway car – but he didn't pay them any mind.

But it bothered Lelouch. These people didn't know Suzaku. _At all._ So in return, the raven glared at all of them. Let them have a taste of what it was like. _He'd_ experienced it. Why shouldn't _they?_

Suzaku seemed kind of startled by his reaction. But he was annoyed. And he wasn't going to let up.

Some of the people looked away, which pleased him. They apparently didn't like how it felt. Some continued to glare at him. Some of the other people on the subway car – the Japanese – smiled at him, knowing that his glares were aimed at the Britannians.

When they reached his stop, he allowed Suzaku to lead him off of the subway car. The brunette went ahead to get the umbrella open – and was pelted by more rain in the process. But he didn't seem to mind. Lelouch found himself completely dry, while Suzaku was dotted with raindrops.

But the brunette didn't look bothered. And he didn't complain. He just walked alongside the raven, under the cover of the umbrella – leading him in the direction of his house. Kallen must have told him where he lived, because Suzaku didn't question him for directions.

And it didn't seem to take them long to reach his house. He was glad that it wasn't anything _over-the-top._ It was a normal house...Except for the garage – which could almost be a large den, if it wasn't meant to hide the cars that resided within it.

The brunette didn't comment. He walked the raven to the front door, and Lelouch felt himself blushing at the closeness of their bodies as he tried to unlock it. When he managed to complete his task, he stuffed the key into his pocket, and turned to face the brunette – one hand placed behind himself on the door handle.

He wanted to bid him a goodbye...But silence overtook them. It was cold enough that they could see their breaths coming out in small clouds. Both were flustered, as they were standing so close together...And because they'd been helping one another out throughout the day.

Lelouch looked away,

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

He could hear the smile in the brunettes voice as he answered,

"You can ask. I'm not sure if I'll answer."

He smiled upon hearing the words, remembering that he'd used them earlier himself. Keeping his head down slightly, he spoke up again,

"Fair enough...What were you like, when you were younger?"

There was a moment of silence before the brunette managed to answer,

"Rambunctious."

The raven smiled a bit more, understanding,

'_A bit like Nunnally then.'_

"I was...The child that liked to step into a river barefoot, in order to go fishing. I lost countless shoes during my adventures. My poor parents...But I was also a hard worker when I was asked to do something. I had a great sense of adventure..."

"...So what changed?" As soon as he'd said the words, he felt the emerald eyes looking away. The atmosphere shifted..._Turned dark._

"..._Japan_ changed...And my Father died..."

There was a history in those words. An unspoken depth. Lelouch looked up, but Suzaku was focusing off to the side. Looking at nothing in particular. Nothing but the memories that were playing out like a movie before his very eyes.

"...I'm sorry..." It was all that he could manage to say. Suzaku had lost more than his Father. He'd lost his _country._ Lost his rights. He'd lost _everything._

The brunette turned to face him once again, and smiled slightly,

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

When they made eye contact once again...They were reminded of the fact that they were standing extremely close together. Both of their faces lit up.

"...I'll see you tomorrow..." It was all he could manage to think of, as he twisted the doorknob.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." The brunette was smiling at him, and his heart was pounding in his chest – thundering in his ears. It took all of his effort not to trip over his own two feet as he stepped backwards into the house. And – once he was safely covered by his roof – Suzaku backed away, and headed for home.

Lelouch closed the door quietly, and exhaled heavily.

_He was way too deep already._

**TT**

When they'd reached the stairs, he'd told the raven to go on ahead. He was happy that he'd listened, and he had to laugh when he saw his expression as he himself was pelted by rain. Lelouch didn't look too happy about it, but the brunette didn't really care. It was _just rain._

So he hurried down the stairs, and pulled out enough change to pay for the both of them. When Lelouch went to argue, he cut him off,

"This is more convenient. Your wallet is buried somewhere in the depths of that bag."

The raven sighed in defeat, and the emerald eyed male was glad to have won the argument. He stepped into the subway car – hardly paying attention to the glares that he received. He was used to it. He was treated like scum by the vast majority of the Britannian population. Glares didn't faze him.

It took him a moment to realize that some of the Britannians were looking away. And the Japanese that were in the subway car with him...Were smiling at Lelouch. When he looked over, he understood their reasoning.

_Lelouch was glaring down the Britannians._

Suzaku blinked, surprised. The raven was _defending him._ It was silent, but it was there. That fire. Burning, livid flames that erupted out of his anger...It was remarkable, to say the least.

He watched as some people looked away, while others continued to glare. Their faces hardening in hatred. But no one could match Lelouch's intensity. It was well practiced, perfected, and deep. This was far more than anger. It was a sense of complete and utter _loathing._

He tried not to let his thoughts consume him as he listened for their stop – remembering what Kallen had told him about the directions.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally reached their stop, and Suzaku had to drag Lelouch off of the subway car. And once he was near the stairs, the brunette rushed ahead to open the umbrella. The raven looked bothered by the fact that he was still completely dry.

But rain didn't bother Suzaku. It was just a little bit of water. And he was under the umbrellas protection again soon enough anyway.

He made sure to follow Lelouch to his door – covering him from the rain as he unlocked it.

The house was big...But it wasn't _huge._ The garage attachment was rather big – but he supposed that they needed a lot of extra storage room.

As he began to pay more attention to the raven before him, he realized that they were standing a little _too close_ to one another...The realization caused him to blush. And – when Lelouch turned to face him once again – he found that the raven was also looking rather flustered.

"Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

He smiled upon hearing the words. His own words were being used against him.

"You can ask. I'm not sure if I'll answer." He wondered how the raven haired male would respond, as he tried his hardest to calm himself back down. The blush was still burning at his cheeks.

"Fair enough...What were you like, when you were younger?"

'_Ah...I asked about his history, and now he wants to know about mine...How would I sum myself up?'_

"Rambunctious." It described his childhood self. _Loud and energetic._

As he described himself to his friend – he remembered his past. All of those times where he'd gone on miniature adventures. All of those years spent running around...

"...So what changed?"

Upon hearing the words, Suzaku looked away. He wasn't focusing on anything in particular. All he could see were the memories.

Japan falling under Britannia's power. The death of his Father. His, _'suicide.'_ His Mother...How she had _hated him_ for that...

"..._Japan_ changed...And my Father died..." He could feel the amethyst eyes on him – but he didn't turn to meet the ravens gaze. He was so far gone into the depths of his own mind that he couldn't even _see._ Everything had turned into a movie...His memories playing out on the screen of his mind.

"...I'm sorry..."

The voice pulled him back to reality. The screen was jostled, and the image was overcome by a whiteout – like a movie reel as the movie is destroyed. That brightness faded into colours. The colours of _reality._ And he was reminded of the rain cascading down around them, but never touching them.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

He returned to making eye contact – his cheeks lighting up once again. They were so close...They weren't anywhere close to an arm's length apart. He could easily lean in and...

He stopped that thought in its tracks.

"...I'll see you tomorrow..." That was Lelouch – who was completely flustered, as he twisted the doorknob.

His voice was so sweet, and gentle...It sent shivers down Suzaku's spine. They were standing so close to one another...He was glad that the male was going inside.

_He was losing control of his thoughts._

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He forced himself to back away once the raven was safe under the cover of his roof. Forced himself back onto the main sidewalk. Didn't look back as he headed for home.

He was way too deep already.

_And he'd barely learned a thing._

**TT**

**(A.N:** Alright, so I know that this chapter has some confusing information in it...But that's the point. It wouldn't be too interesting if everything was simplistic now, would it? Anyways. On to the music that was used as inspiration.

**Songs:**

Alibi, Closer To The Edge, and Hurricane.

**Artist:**

30 Seconds To Mars.

They're all great songs. You should definitely give them a shot if you haven't heard them already. **R&R?** I'd appreciate it!**))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(A.N:** I'm not dead! YAY! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while...Three months...Yikes...Really sorry about that! I was working on a future chapter – while the idea was still fresh in my mind – and I was also becoming a Tumblr addict. No really, I'm an addict now, and it's a terrible thing. But I love it. Anyways! Enough about my addiction problems. _'Thoughts.' __**"Memories."**_** TT** Means time passing, scene changes, or POV switches. Did this chapter a bit differently. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless! **R&R? I'd appreciate it!)**

**TT**

Lelouch skipped school on Wednesday.

Suzaku had spent the entire day worrying about him. He'd texted him during lunch hour, and then again when school had let out. But when he hadn't gotten an answer, he'd grown frustrated with himself – for not being able to get into contact with his friend.

He'd separated from Kallen outside of the school – calling out an apology, before he took off in the direction of the subway station. And he didn't pay any attention to the glares that he received as he stood in the subway car, panting slightly.

'_Lelouch...You're not answering me...What's happened to you?'_ He stared at his cell phone – which he was clutching rather tightly in his right hand.

"_**...She was also warning me that my Father is going to be coming home angry tonight."**_

'_She warned you for a reason. I know that much for sure now. Lelouch, if you or Nunnally are injured in any way because of him...'_ He clutched his phone a little more tightly, trailing the thought. He couldn't think that way. If he put that mental picture in his head now, and met the male's Father later – he'd feel a prejudiced hatred towards him. And he didn't want to do that to anyone.

He knew what_ that_ was like _himself._

When the subway car reached its destination, he dashed out, and up the stairs – calling the raven's cell phone – giving him one last chance to answer to him, before he showed up at his door.

The message told him to leave a message after the tone, so he shut his phone, and sped up his pace - heading in the direction of his friend's house.

**TT**

He was groggy when he finally managed to wake up.

His body was sagging against the couch cushions, and a part of his brain acknowledged the fact that he needed to get up. Get up, brush his teeth, put a longer sleeved shirt on over top of his tank top, clean up the whole damn main floor...

He groaned – partially because he was in pain, and partially because he was tired just _thinking _about all of the things that he needed to do.

There was a noise then. A soft gasping sort of noise...And then something fell to the floor with a heavy **thud.**

He shot up – and regretted it, as the pain ripped its way through his body. He cringed in silence, and looked to Nunnally's wheelchair – finding it to be empty. And when he looked to the floor – he found her. He threw back his blankets – just as she managed to say his name.

She was frightened. Blind and paraplegic, and – now at least – sprawled out on the living room floor. So, she was calling out the only name that she felt would lead to help.

"Lelouch?"

He was on his feet in seconds, and at her side even more quickly.

"Nunnally! What happened?" As he questioned her, he – _extremely carefully_ – rolled her onto her back. She turned her head in his direction – as though she were looking at him, though her eyes remained closed.

"I don't feel very well..."

Immediately he was checking her forehead for a temperature, and questioning her on what was wrong. And when she chuckled in fond amusement – he blinked down at her.

"What's so funny?" She was sick, wasn't she? Where was the humour in _that?_

"_You are,_ Lelouch. Always so _worried_ about me, even when it's something simple...You worry too much."

She'd been saying that line for as long as he could remember. She'd said it as a child – when she'd run around, reaking havoc wherever she happened to go.

"_**You worry too much, Lulu!"**_

"Seems to be a habit of mine," he murmured – relaxing slightly. He scooped her up carefully, and helped her back into her chair. She smiled in understanding,

"I was always a trouble maker, wasn't I?"

He chuckled fondly as he went around to the back of her chair, and wheeled her in the direction of her bedroom.

"You kept me busy, that's for sure," it was light, and teasing. And Nunnally giggled lightly, before sighing,

"Oh Lulu...I wish I could be more helpful...I know you sacrifice a lot to take care of me..."

He set her brakes and came around to her bed – tossing back her blankets. He then turned to her, and lifted her hands up to the back of his neck. Understanding, she connected her hands, and held on as he guided her to her mattress. When he had her lying down, he tucked her in.

"Nunnally...I don't want you to apologize to me. You're my sister, and I love you. And I don't _sacrifice anything._ I take care of you because I'm willing and able."

"Lulu..."

"So don't worry anymore, and get some rest." He kissed her forehead then, and she smiled tiredly, nodding lightly. He moved her chair to the foot of her bed, and closed her bedroom door behind himself as he exited the room.

Once he'd closed the door, he heard someone come to the front door, and listened to the frantic knocking.

"Lelouch? Are you home?"

He wasn't surprised in the slightest. He'd been expecting for Suzaku to show up all along. Smiling slightly at the eagerness in his voice, he limped his way to the door – grabbing one of his black pajama shirts off of the back of a chair along the way. And as he unlocked the door, he pulled it on, and buttoned it up. He pulled himself together. Stood up straighter, forced the pain out of his head, and made himself walk normally as he pulled the door open, and took a step back.

He didn't get a chance to ask any questions. He arched a brow, and the brunette started babbling at a rapid speed. He was trying to explain his presence, and – in his haste to do so – he seemed to lose control of his volume. Lelouch reacted quickly, and placed two of the fingers on his right hand, against Suzaku's lips – signalling silence.

He then turned his head, listening for any sounds from Nunnally's room.

He sighed when he heard nothing, and turned his attention to the bewildered looking brunette. It dawned on him that he was still covering the male's lips, so he moved his fingers away, and – blushing slightly – murmured an apology.

"I already know why you're here. I'm sorry for not calling or texting...I was asleep all day. And Nunnally is sleeping now."

"Is she alright?" The concern in Suzaku's eyes was _adorable..._

"She's fine. She doesn't feel too well, and she has a bit of a temperature...So she's resting for now, in her room." It was the truth, and he was worried about her. He was _always_ worried about her – even when she was perfectly healthy. It was a habit.

"...Are _you_ alright?" The concern had intensified, and those emerald orbs could knock him off of his feet. They were so powerful...But loving...

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" This time he was lying. He hated to do so, but he couldn't tell the brunette that his entire body was aching.

If he did, he'd have to tell him _why._

"Because you're leaning on your right foot...And I wondered if something had happened to your left." Matter-of-fact, and paying a little more attention than he should have been, apparently...But Lelouch was prepared, and dismissed it with a bit of a sheepish chuckle,

"Ahh, _that._ Well, my Father went on a _rampage _while I was out of the house. He trapped Nunnally in her room, by shoving the dining room table up against her door..." _True._

"And I pulled a muscle in my left leg when I was moving it yesterday." _False._

"...Oh." The brunette blinked, and his expression said that he was still uncertain. Lelouch decided to change the subject,

"I have to clean. My Father destroyed the main floor yesterday, and he's left his mess behind for me to take care of. He's out of town for the evening – so I'm using that to my advantage."

When Suzaku frowned slightly, the raven chuckled,

"You're welcome to come in and keep me company, if you'd like. I'll just ask that you keep your voice down – so Nunnally can rest."

The brunette smiled sheepishly, and thanked him. As he stepped into the house, the raven wandered away – needing to survey the damage, so that he could figure out where to start.

**TT**

Once the door had opened to reveal a rather confused looking Lelouch, he'd sprung into an explanation,

"I tried texting you! And calling you! But you didn't answer, and I panicked, and so I-!"

Two soft fingers on his lips sent him into confused silence, and he watched as the raven turned his head back towards the doorway.

He watched as Lelouch turned back to face him. Saw the blush that crossed the male's cheeks as he seemed to realize that he should probably move his fingers away.

"...Sorry..." It was quiet, and he looked away as he said it. And then – just as quietly – he explained that he'd known that he was coming over, and apologized for not getting into contact with him sooner. He also mentioned Nunnally.

"Is she alright?" It was an odd time to be sleeping, so he wanted to make sure that she was okay. And he listened intently as the raven before him explained that she had a slightly feverish temperature.

'_Hopefully it's nothing serious...'_

"...Are_ you_ alright?" This concerned him even more, because he'd noted that his friend was leaning on his right foot.

_If anything had happened..._

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

'_Liar. Something is wrong. What are you hiding from me?'_ It was difficult keep himself calm as he explained his reasoning behind asking the question.

And as Lelouch explained the bit about his Father's rampage, Suzaku's expression hardened. The raven didn't appear to notice, because he continued to talk about the table, and how he'd pulled a muscle in his left leg when he was moving it.

"...Oh." Was that true? It sounded reasonable...But then again, so had Lelouch's little story about not knowing what his Father did for a living. Kallen had bought the lie. Suzaku hadn't. Perhaps he'd been able to clue in a little more easily because he'd been sitting next to the male, and had felt him lock up...Or maybe he was just getting good at reading him...Or maybe he was going to over think _everything_ now, because Lelouch had lied...

"I have to clean." The words brought him out of his reverie, and made him pay attention all over again. And he frowned, because he didn't want to leave.

When the raven chuckled, and invited him in, he couldn't help but to smile a bit sheepishly.

"Thanks..." He'd been caught staring and frowning. Apparently it had amused Lelouch – who was currently wandering back into the house.

Suzaku stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He took off his shoes, and stepped inside, surveying the damage.

_It looked like a tornado had ripped through the main floor._

Suzaku was thankful that Lelouch hadn't been home when his Father had gone on his rampage. The disaster before him was..._Frightening,_ to say the least.

There were papers scattered everywhere, pictures were hanging off of the walls...There appeared to be broken plates on the floor, and dents in the walls where they had been thrown. Contents from drawers had been dumped on the floor. A lamp had been knocked over – and had shattered.

Lelouch's voice cut through his thoughts,

"We should probably put our shoes on. There's some broken glass...I swept a little last night...But..." Here he sighed, and retreated to the doorway, to tug on his shoes.

Suzaku followed him, feeling sorry for the raven, and his sister. What kind of home life was this? Lelouch would go off to school, spend a little bit of time with his friends...And then he'd have to come home, for this? He had to slave over his Father's messes...Clean up a house that Suzaku guessed was usually rather clean.

He tugged on his shoes. What else did the raven face that he wasn't telling the brunette about? What were his demons? Surely there was something lurking behind those hardened amethyst eyes...

"Suzaku? Are you alright?"

The voice snapped him from his reverie,

"Ah...I'm fine. I was just..._Thinking_..."

'_Maybe I'm over thinking all of this...I should pay more attention to what's going on...'_ He shook the thoughts, and instead focused on the work at hand. They armed themselves with garbage bags, and carefully picked through the trash. They left the glass alone – knowing that it would need to be placed in a box, before it could be placed in the garbage bags. They talked, quietly, about nothing in particular.

And then Lelouch asked him to help him with sorting things in to piles in the living room. And they sat there, two best friends, creating piles on the floor. Paper in one pile, small items in another...Photo albums...

Suzaku picked up an open album – intent on closing it – when he realized that something had fallen out. Confused, he arched a brow, and laid the album in his lap, freeing his hands. He then – very carefully – lifted the object that had been lying beneath it.

_A black manila envelope._

It was tied shut, so he didn't dare to untie it. Instead he turned his attention towards Lelouch – who hadn't noticed the brunette's dilemma yet.

"Hey, Lelouch?" When the raven acknowledged his words without actually looking at him, Suzaku continued,

"This fell out of one of the albums..."

Now he looked up, and the distracted expression in his gaze, turned into one of haunted recognition. Suzaku blinked, and passed the envelope over, carefully. Lelouch took it with a soft, _'thanks,' _and stared down at it. It was almost as though he wasn't sure what to do with it.

The brunette – figuring that it was private – closed the album that was sitting in his lap, and added it to its designated pile. He set himself back to work, sorting out things, and – out of the corner of his eye – he noticed Lelouch, untying the folder.

The raven pulled out the contents, flipped through them quickly, and returned a few of them to the envelope. The rest he extended to the brunette.

He didn't explain, but he didn't need to. Suzaku realized quickly enough what he was being handed.

They were photographs, of course...Large photographs. And in them...A man, with light brown hair – he knew immediately that he was Lelouch's Father. His hair colour matched up to Nunnally's hair colour. And his eyes...Those were_ definitely_ the same colour as the male who was sitting before him.

And the woman he recognized as Marianne. Remembered her face.

_Their wedding pictures..._

He flipped to the next picture, and – blushing slightly, from seeing the wedding kiss – he flipped to the third picture. And that's where he paused. That was definitely Marianne. And she was smiling. She wasn't looking at the camera though...But someone else was. Someone who was cradled at her hip...

Someone with a head of ebony locks and young, innocent eyes...

"That's..."

He was dressed in a little white tuxedo, and he looked so _happy_...

"..._You_..." The brunette blinked again, staring at the picture. That was definitely Lelouch. He couldn't have been much more than a year old in the picture...But that was definitely, without a doubt, a baby Lelouch.

"Why were you so adorable? Ah, well I suppose it's probably because you look like your Mom...She was a beautiful woman. But _really,_ you look like some kind of _billboard baby._"

**Translation:** _You've looked like a model your whole life, haven't you?_

The raven didn't respond, though Suzaku could see him blushing. The brunette became a bit flustered himself, as he realized what he'd said.

He continued with flipping through the pictures, until he came across one that had clearly been shot a couple of years later.

In it, Marianne was sitting on a couch, smiling away. Lelouch was next to her, and his head was on her stomach – which was protruding in a way which only occurs when one is carrying a life. Lelouch had one of his hands on his Mother's stomach as well. She had one hand on his back, and the other on her _obviously pregnant_ belly.

Suzaku smiled at the sight. The three year old Lelouch was already attached to Nunnally...And she hadn't even left the_ womb_ yet...

"You've always loved your sister...Most kids in your shoes would be jealous, because there would be a new baby on the way...But you only show how much you love her..." He was thinking aloud, still looking at the picture before him.

**TT**

They had put their shoes on, and Lelouch could see that Suzaku's mind was wandering. He'd called out to him, hoping that he wasn't too far gone. And when the brunette replied that he'd been thinking, the raven locked up, just slightly.

'_Thinking about this disaster, no doubt...Hopefully that's all that's on his mind. I don't want him to over think my lie...I don't need him to know the truth. But then again, if he knew...Maybe he could help us...Who am I kidding? How could I ask him for help? I can't even tell him what's wrong!'_ He'd forced his thoughts out of his head, so that he could converse with the brunette, as they cleaned.

They discussed a few different topics, but nothing_ too_ personal. He liked it that way, but he hated it as well. He felt like he wanted to tell the male the truth...But he couldn't. He _knew_ that he couldn't.

'_What would he think, if he knew the truth?'_

He unconsciously acknowledged the male's voice, when he called out to him.

"This fell out of one of the albums..."

He'd turned his head, and panicked immediately. He knew what that was. The envelope from hell. A dirty little secret...

He was thankful when Suzaku handed it over. But even when it was held in the safety of his grasp – he didn't know what to do with it. His families wedding pictures were in this folder. What if Suzaku recognized his Father? Then again, his Father's appearance had changed _drastically_ since these pictures had been taken...And the male hadn't recognized the image of his Mother, at all. And for that, he was thankful. In the very least, he had to make sure that the images of his Uncle – and he knew that there were a few in this envelope – were not seen.

_Everyone_ knew_ that_ face.

He untied it, and pulled out the pictures – being careful; so that Suzaku wouldn't see them...He flipped through them, looking for his Uncle, and anything else that might give him away. He dismissed the images that were safe, only looking for danger zones. And – once he'd collected them all – he returned them to the folder.

The rest of the images he extended to Suzaku – hoping that they were safe for him to look at.

The brunette took them gently – as though they were precious treasures that he was meant to protect. Lelouch watched him for a reaction. His Father was in that first image...If he recognized him, in any way, he was _doomed._

But the male didn't make any comment. He didn't make a comment until he'd flipped to the third picture.

"That's..."

'_He knows! Damn, how will I get him to listen to me, so that I can explain-!"_

"..._You_..."

'_...Me?'_ The raven blinked, relieved that the brunette wasn't familiar with his Father. And he blushed as the male continued to make model references about him once again.

When Suzaku flipped the picture, and said something about Nunnally, Lelouch had to move himself closer. He didn't know what to expect, but he'd honestly forgotten about his Mother's pregnancy picture...

"...Of course I loved Nunnally...My Mother told me that I had a little brother or sister on the way...And I loved her before I even knew her _gender_..." He chuckled lightly,

"She's been beside me ever since. I sat with her in my lap a lot, on the couches...My Mother knew that I wouldn't move from that spot without assistance, so she left me unattended every now and then. My Father hated that, but my Mother always calmed him down...Told him that I was a responsible kid, considering my age...I grew up chasing her around, as she became more active..."

'_...And now she's confined to a chair...'_ The thought made him miserable – at least until Suzaku flipped to the next picture.

It was Lelouch – still three years old, and this time, he had Nunnally. She was cradled in his arms, and he was smiling down at her little face...The next picture showed a four year old Lelouch, and a one year old Nunnally. They were in the middle of a rather large bed...Sleeping, side by side. And they were holding hands.

"You two _were _always together..."

"I told you, didn't I? She's been attached to me since she was_ born._"

**TT**

Thursday came and went, with nothing special worth mentioning occurring.

But _Friday_ was _another story._

_It was the day that Lelouch snapped._

He had spent his lunch, hiding out with C.C. – as usual. He'd obtained her cell phone number as well, and logged her into his own phone. But, at the end of the day, he'd had to make a run for it. And running wasn't his strong suit...

So when he'd managed to reach Suzaku – panting, of course – he'd finally had enough. He'd crashed right into the brunette, and wound up falling back on his rear. He apologized – as it wasn't Suzaku's fault – and tried to catch his breath.

The brunette didn't seem to mind, as he extended a hand to him – _smiling._ And Lelouch accepted – dusting his hands off on the legs of his pants, before taking his friend's hand. Suzaku pulled him to his feet – rather easily, he noted – and the brunette watched him, as he panted, completely out of breath.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?"

The raven barely heard him as his panting subsided. He was too busy listening to the girls. Some were talking about his _poor stamina._ But most of them...

"How dare that Eleven touch him!"

"He took that Eleven's hand! I hope he sanitizes! Everyone knows they're _filthy!_"

"Rotten Eleven thinks he's a Britannian's equal!"

Lelouch looked up – as he'd been staring at the ground – and met Suzaku's gaze.

The friendly emerald eyes. The gentle flow of brunette curls. The confused expression etched across his features.

_Why did they hate him?_

"—Filthy Eleven." It was the end of another girl's statement.

It was the end of _his _patience.

"...Shut-up!"

He positioned himself between Suzaku and the hoard of girls. They all blinked, confused. Suzaku watched him from his position behind the male – also confused, and slightly _bewildered._

The raven glared,

"All of you just, shut-up! Judging him because he's not a _Britannian?_ Calling him an _Eleven?_ HE'S NOT A NUMBER!"

The entire schoolyard went into silence. _Everyone froze._ Even the _birds_ stopped _chirping._

"...He's not, a number. He's a _human being._ And he's more open-minded and kind than any of _you_ could ever _hope_ to be!"

"...Lelouch..." Suzaku was dumfounded.

He'd been confused when the raven haired male had collided with him out of nowhere...But now, he was even _more_ perplexed.

Lelouch was..._Standing up for him?_

'_But...Why is he...? Isn't he worried that someone might hurt him for this...?'_ The brunette – concerned for the raven's safety – stepped forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Lelouch...It's alright..."

"No, it's not alright! Why should you have to take that from them? You're just as human as anyone else in this godforsaken school!" He glared at the girls – as they all stood, shell-shocked and staring.

He didn't notice the people that were standing in the windows of the building. Just the mob of girls that had been haunting him for the past couple of days.

It was in one of these windows that the four of them stood. Student Council members – watching in amazement as one person – a Britannian, no less – stood rooted to the spot; defending the Japanese.

"That's the new student! Lelouch Lamperouge!" One of the three girls announced.

"He's brave...Or crazy..." The only male out of the group announced, still staring.

"But...Why is he defending them...They're Elevens!" Another one of the girls announced.

"The Japanese people are people too!" The first girl announced again, grinning.

"Yes...And it's about time someone stood up for them," the last of the three girls agreed gently, eyeing up the raven haired male – who was still standing his ground,

"About time indeed."

**TT**

Friday had shown them the changes that Lelouch's words and actions had created. People now avoided the raven as though he were the plague – which made navigating his way through the hallways a lot easier. He didn't have to run, he didn't have to hide.

And in fact the entirety of the following week played out in that same manner. It flew by with ease and precision. Lelouch introduced Suzaku and Kallen to C.C. – and then he showed them where he'd been spending his lunch hours.

_They'd designated it as their new hangout._

Every day, during lunch hour, they all sat together. C.C. ate lunch, because she had to go home after school, but everyone else would simply have a drink. And their week was filled with laughter, and jokes...

Lelouch learned new things, and always told Nunnally about everything that he'd learned. She always seemed to enjoy hearing all of the new information, and he was content with her happiness.

Kallen had skipped school Thursday, but she was back on Friday. She and Suzaku approached him outside of the school – where he was waiting, with C.C.

"Morning," the amber eyed girl announced – she usually wasn't the first to speak, but she could see that something was wrong. Suzaku was watching Kallen, with a rather wary expression.

"Good morning...Kallen, something wrong?" That was Lelouch – who was catching on to the fact that something was clearly bothering his friend.

"Ah, I wonder," she muttered, not making eye contact with him. The raven, out of confusion, stepped closer.

"Well,_ something_ is bothering you...What is it?" When she didn't answer, he sighed and tried again,

"Kallen, if you don't tell us what's wrong, then how could we kno-" His sentence was cut off as her right hand collided with his left cheek.

It was sharp, quick, and unexpected. He wasn't sure how to react, so he just backed away slightly, as Suzaku grabbed Kallen from behind, restraining her.

"Kallen, what are you-?"

"—STOP PRETENDING!" Her voice startled the others into silence. Suzaku kept a hold on her, and Lelouch locked up. He stared, his nerves already turning raw.

"You already_ know_ what's wrong! It's _you!_ You're a liar! YOU LIED TO US!"

He couldn't stop his eyes from expanding. In fear. In shock.

Kallen knew the truth about him. About his history...

"Kallen, what are you talking about?" Suzaku questioned from behind her. He was still holding her back.

"He said that he didn't know what his Father did for a living! He _lied!_" She stopped fighting Suzaku's hold, and the brunette slowly released her from his grasp,

"What do you mean?"

She trembled – her fists shaking. She couldn't find her voice for a moment, so Lelouch tried to downplay the reality of it all,

"...My Father is a Judge..."

Kallen scoffed, her voice turning cold,

"He's not _just_ a _Judge._ He's the number one Judge of the_ Supreme Court!_"

Suzaku's face contorted into one of confused – and hurt – shock. Lelouch tried not to look at him.

"And you _also_ lied about your _name._ Your first name is accurate enough; _Lelouch._ But your last name _isn't_ Lamperouge, is it?" She spoke in a way that assured him that her question wasn't really a _question_ at all. She was just trying to make him _squirm._

He flinched, forcing himself not to make eye contact. He was screwed. There was no way out of this one. He never should have transferred in...He should have ignored his Father's threats, and continued with homeschooling himself...

"Why don't you tell us what your name was, back in Britannia? I already know that it's _not _Lamperouge, so don't bother with lying." Her voice was hurt, but cold, and harsh. She was _livid._

"...Ah, very well then...But I'll assure you now that I changed my last name, because I abandoned my old name back in my homeland..."

"_Humph._ None of that matters to me at all. You've already proven yourself to be a liar, why should I believe anything else that you say?"

He didn't answer the question, so Kallen reminded him – none too kindly – that they were waiting. He swallowed hard, trembling slightly, as he met their gazes,

"My real name...My _birth name_...Is...Lelouch vi Britannia."

"...vi...Britannia...But, that means you're-!" Suzaku couldn't even come up with the words. The male before him was...

The raven looked away again, as Kallen took over once more,

"His Father is not only the _number one Judge of the Supreme Court_...But he's_ also_ the _Emperor's brother_..._Charles zi Britannia._ And that means that _you're_ the Emperor's_ nephew._"

"...You're...Britannian royalty...?" Suzaku couldn't believe it. Didn't _want_ to believe it. He'd spent so much time with Lelouch already...He'd already been slightly involved with the male's personal life. Seen some of his baby pictures, and everything...

"..._Exiled,_ Britannian royalty..." The raven murmured, ducking his head. He never should have come to this school. He would have been better off as the antisocial person he had been before he'd met Suzaku and the others. He could have handled only having his two younger sisters for companions...Mainly Nunnally, as he hadn't seen Euphemia since he was ten...But they still spoke to one another on the phone.

They would have been more than enough. And he wouldn't be in this situation now, if he'd just..._Handled_ _it_...

Maybe he'd been silently reaching out all along; trying to find someone to catch him, so he could stop falling. How long had he been running from his Father...From himself?

Kallen's hard shell finally cracked – and she took off towards the school, with tears in her eyes. Suzaku's eyes had been hurt, shocked, and disbelieving. But now they were acrimonious.

Seeing such a look in his eyes hurt Lelouch deeply. He'd dared to meet the male's gaze, but now he forced himself to look away once more – hating the cold expression that had etched itself across his former best friend's face.

"...Stay away from Kallen and I, from now on. We don't trust you. We no longer want anything _to do_ with you. People like you...People like you shouldn't exist..." The brunette shook his head from side to side, slowly, and went to pass the raven, so that he could head towards the school,

"Your existence is a _mistake._"

**TT**

**(A.N: **Okay, so that only took me forever. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter...Sorry that it didn't end on a good note. Yay plotholes! XD **R&R? Appreciate it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(A.N: ** I didn't want to post this, until after I'd gone through my Fan Expo ticket hell. That way, if I didn't get my ticket, I could post this chapter, and when I got a review – I'd feel better. But now, I have my ticket! OH SO THANKFUL! And you guys can now have your chapter. **These are text messages, or notes. **_**"This is someone talking in the past."**__ 'These are thoughts.'_ **R&R?** I'd appreciate it!**)**

**Answering Reviews:**

**Fresco di Mastio:**

Thank you! And now you know how I felt when I was watching R2 – at least until the last episode. Suzaku was being such a jerk!

**BlackMarionette:**

Even though I PM'ed an explanation to you, I'm going to write it out here, too – in case anyone else is confused.

Charles is Lelouch's Father. Charles is also the Emperor's brother, which means that Lelouch is the Emperor's nephew.

**Jocyne:**

I'm sorry! But I needed it to happen, so that I could create this chapter. It's all part of my plan. –Mr. Burns excellent fingers-

**Khandalis: **

Seriously. I wanted to kick him...And I'm the one who wrote it! -guilt and shame-

**PWN3D:**

THANK YOU!

**Faiyaryuu:**

Oh noes, I'm making people want to cry...  
...-Mr. Burns excellent fingers-

**BeeBee Forthwright** & **DemonVampire Goddess:**

Sorry it took so long to update!

**Lyd-eeaa62475:**

Suzaku's angry because Lelouch lied. Lelouch is exiled Britannian royalty, and Suzaku thinks that he's untrustworthy now, because he's lied to them about his identity...

**:**

My chapters are generally 24 – 28 pages, double spaced. This one is about 34 pages double spaced. Ohoho.

**TT**

He'd skipped school on Friday. Kallen had snapped at him, revealed his secrets...Suzaku had told him to stay away, and had referred to the raven as a mistake. C.C. hadn't been far away – but she hadn't commented at all.

So he'd skipped out on Friday. He hadn't bothered with going to the main office, to let them know that he wouldn't be attending his classes for the day. He'd simply walked away, hating himself, for everything that he happened to be.

Friday had been miserable, and empty. He hadn't explained himself to Nunnally. He'd locked himself up in his cracked and peeling bedroom. A dark void that he always tried to stay away from...

_Saturday wasn't going much better._

His day had started late, and – after he'd tended to Nunnally - he spent all of his time sprawled out on the couch – _miserable._ Somehow, he'd managed to fall asleep there. He didn't hear the knocking at his front door, but it didn't matter. Nunnally heard it for herself, and let the visitor in – after confirming their identity at the door.

Lelouch was startled awake as a couple of textbooks landed on him.

"What the-?" He blinked up at the girl that was staring down at him,

"C.C.? What are you doing here?"

"I brought you your homework. Thought you'd like to keep up with your studies," she plopped down on the couch, sitting at the opposite end.

"Aren't you _mad_ at me?" He murmured, adjusting the books to sit between them, as he sat up.

The green haired girl shook her head from side to side, gently,

"I already knew about your identity. I'm surprised actually, that you couldn't figure out _mine._ And here I thought that you were a _genius._" She smiled, teasing him.

The raven blinked at her in confusion,

"Did we...Know one another...Already?"

"Something like that." Her answer was vague, and it didn't help him with understanding. He opened the first textbook, pulled a pen and some paper out of the side table next to himself, and set himself to work – trying, all the while, to figure out where C.C. fit into his life.

'_We knew each other beforehand? Well, it would explain why she's not angry with me now, for __**lying**__ like that...But still, how does she know me? I can admit that she __**does **__look like someone that I knew, but I can't put the name to the face. Of course, there's __**no way**__ that she could be the same person...That woman was older...A friend of my Mother's...What was that name?'_ He was able to think about more than one thing at a time, and he was thankful for it.

"How is your Mother, C.C.?" Nunnally questioned from across the room.

Lelouch blinked at his sister, alternating between looking at her, and looking at C.C.

"What am I missing, exactly?"

"Lulu, don't you remember Miss Elizabeth – Mother's friend?" Nunnally questioned, confused.

"...Ah, I remember her..."

'_Elizabeth; that was the name...'_ He trailed the thought as his sister spoke again,

"C.C. is her _daughter._"

**TT**

She had done as she'd been instructed to do, and taken Nunnally's wheelchair inside. As she set it up, she watched as Lelouch guided his sister's hands around his neck, so that he could carry her. He managed to get up, with Nunnally on his back. She shut the door of the van for him, and he carried her up to the house.

It was heartbreaking, as she pictured a younger version of the raven, with a young version of his sister. This same position...

_...How many times had he done this for her?_

He stepped into the house, removing his shoes with his own feet, before approaching the chair, and assisting his sister with sitting down. He removed her shoes, and motioned that C.C. should go ahead. She obeyed in silence, as he set about fixing up their shoes, and closing the door.

"C.C. do we have company?"

Her voice was a memory...A voice that one would recognize from their childhood – even if they hadn't heard it for _years._

"Ah, Okaasan, we do." She rounded the corner, approaching her Mother with the wheelchair bound Nunnally.

"...Oh my..." It was soft, and he heard her standing up to approach his sister.

"Miss Elizabeth?" Her gentle voice questioned, but there was recognition in her tone.

And then...

He heard a surprised gasp from his sibling,

"Nunnally vi Britannia...Baby Nunnally...Oh my, you've grown up so much!" There were tears in her voice, and Lelouch imagined that she had wrapped his sister up in a hug.

"I've always worried about you! You, and Lelouch! Ever since your Father-!" She choked,

"Oh Nunnally...Losing your Mother was hard enough...I thought for sure that I'd lost you as well...But you're all grown up! And you look healthy, I'm so glad!"

"Mm! I'm perfectly healthy! Lulu took care of me!"

"Lelouch did...? He was so young at the time, that poor dear...This couldn't be easy on him...How is he? Is he healthy as well?"

"...See for yourself, Okaasan," C.C. spoke up gently.

Elizabeth got to her feet, and the raven braced himself – gathering his courage. He needed to face her, and all of those memories. She had been a second Mother to him...So dear to him that he considered her to be family.

His footsteps had felt heavy, as he'd approached, and rounded, the corner. He was lost in the memories, lost in the pain...

_And he was wrapped up in an embrace before he had enough time to register any emotions..._

"Lelouch vi Britannia...Oh, little Lulu...You're all grown up..." She was in tears, which tugged at his heart...

"Ah...It's been a long time now."

"You look...So much, like Marianne..."

"_**...You look like her..."**_ Suzaku's voice echoed in his head.

His eyes expanded, as the memory plagued his mind, and he thought immediately of his Mother. He saw the memories that he'd been trying so hard to forget, and so he'd hugged Elizabeth. He hugged her because he was broken inside, and he needed to be held together, if only for a moment. And although he was trying his very hardest not to break down in her caring embrace – she seemed to know, for she whispered to him, in that Mothering tone,

"Lelouch...Never be afraid of crying."

_Clovis was laughing at him again, because he was crying. He'd taken quite the tumble – and it had hurt._

"_**You're such a cry baby, Lelouch."**_

"_**Clovis, don't say things like that,"**__ Marianne scolded gently – and the blonde boy hung his head. She turned her attention to her son – and carefully began the process of cleaning and wrapping his injury,_

"_**Lelouch, you're a strong young man, and I'm glad that you're so grown up when it comes to handling Nunnally, and Euphemia...But don't grow up too fast, alright? You only get one chance at life, remember? Enjoy it. And when life knocks you down...When you fall, and get hurt...Never be afraid of crying."**_

His eyes expanded then, and the tears couldn't be contained. He buried his face in her shoulder, trembling as his emotions threatened to choke him. He was trying to keep it quiet though – as he would have done if he'd been at home.

Because he didn't want Nunnally to worry.

**TT**

They had spent the entire day together.

The four of them – laughing, joking, reminiscing. C.C. got to hear plenty of stories – most of which she'd heard before – but others that were new to her ears. She had spent a lot of time with her Father growing up – which was why she hadn't been around Lelouch and Nunnally as much, when they'd been children.

But nothing could alter the atmosphere in the room.

Lelouch and C.C. had both turned off their cell phones – not wanting to ruin the comfort that had been created among the group. The raven figured that the only person that would try to contact him, was Euphie – and she could reach Nunnally on her cell phone.

"How is school life?" Elizabeth questioned gently, invading his thoughts.

"Well, it had been going rather well up until Friday...I'm afraid some of my friends and I are having a bit of an argument at the moment..."

"Are you and Suzaku fighting?" Nunnally questioned quietly.

"Kallen and Suzaku are both upset with me at the moment...But it's nothing serious." _Lie. _A _big_ lie. He might have lost them forever...

Lelouch released Nunnally's hand, so that C.C. could write it down for her Mother to see. Her message was clear, and simple;

**They found out.**

Elizabeth looked to Lelouch – only to find him brushing his fingers through Nunnally's hair, as he reassured her that the fight was small, and would likely be over soon.

_Her heart ached for his pain._

**TT**

The entire week had been slipping by, without much notice. C.C. had been bringing him homework every single day...But Thursday night she gave him her warning.

"I am not coming over tomorrow. It's time for you to face your problem. You can't hide forever." It was gentle, but stern. And he'd realized that he couldn't argue.

So Friday, he went to school. He drove the van – a force of habit, he supposed – and, once he was out of it, he headed for the school, with his head ducked low.

Kallen surprised him by rushing over to him – her face apologetic.

"Lelouch! Listen, we need to talk...Well, you don't have to talk if you don't want to, but _listen,_ _please_...I came to apologize. I mean...I was..._Shocked,_ beyond all belief. I wasn't expecting for you to be – well, you get what I mean. So I got angry..._Pissed off._ But I thought about it over the weekend, and you know what – you've never judged me, _ever,_ for my background. And you learned early on that I was half-Britannian, and half-Japanese...But it didn't _bother you._ And it's not like I've told_ you_ about _my_ past, so I-"

"—Sorry, Kallen...I have to go..." He stepped past her, heading into the school. The sooner he could get this day over with, the better. He'd seen Suzaku watching them, and he hadn't wanted to cause any trouble for Kallen – as she seemed to be oblivious to the situation.

He'd been told to stay away, and he was going to try his hardest to live up to those expectations.

**TT**

He was impressed.

Lelouch was actually listening to his orders. But...He looked so absolutely _miserable..._

_No._ He wasn't going to allow himself to _care._ Lelouch had brought this upon himself, by lying. He was Britannian royalty – he didn't even _belong_ at Ashford Academy. He should be going to some elite school, for a high class education. Or maybe, he should be sitting in a pool of money, back in Britannia. Wasn't that what these rich bastards did?

He couldn't allow himself to think of the raven as a normal teenager. He couldn't allow himself to think about the things that he'd said, and how _horrible _he'd felt when he'd _said _them. He couldn't let himself imagine how much more it had to have hurt Lelouch to _hear _those words.

"_**Your existence is a mistake."**_

He kept his expression cold. His eyes had turned to solid emerald. He'd seen his expression in the mirror over the weekend..._He hated it._ But it was better than crying. He'd been lied to...But he wasn't weak. He'd hold strong, and pretend that he didn't care.

And really that was all that he could do..._Pretend._

Because hadn't he spent his entire weekend staring at the picture of them on his cell phone? Hadn't he battled himself over the idea of calling, or texting the raven, so that he could _apologize?_ They needed to talk, and he knew that they did...But he couldn't let himself come around to accepting that idea.

Even as the day progressed, he couldn't rid himself of that feeling...That feeling that he was doing the right thing. Lelouch was behind him in class, and he could practically feel the male's distress levels rising...

_But he didn't want to care._

At the end of the day, he watched as Kallen tried to talk to the raven once again – only to be brushed off with a quiet apology, as he headed towards his locker. However this time, instead of merely bowing her head in disappointment...Kallen turned to face him.

His stomach turned into a giant knot as she approached him.

"What did you say to him?" Her expression told him that she knew that he'd said something to upset the raven...But he was going to try to get out the situation anyway.

"I haven't said anything." That was a lie...And she knew it.

"The truth, Suzaku! Tell me what you said!"

He swallowed hard, feeling nervous, before forcing the words out of his mouth,

"...I told him to stay away from us...That we wanted nothing to do with him..." He looked away before muttering the rest,

"...And I said that his existence was a mistake..."

He could see Kallen's hands curling into fists. She gave her purse to C.C. – who had wandered over to the two of them – and stepped closer to the brunette.

"What did you say?" She yelled it at him, though she knew the answer now.

"_You_ were the one who _started this_..." It was a weak defence – and she was quick to respond.

"You _bastard!_"

_Nothing_ could have prepared him for Kallen's _wrath._

He didn't have the chance to react...Maybe he accepted the punishment because he knew – somewhere inside of him – that he deserved it.

She punched him in the stomach with her right fist, and then she hit him with a left uppercut.

"How could you treat him that way?"

She brought her left fist down on his head – hard – before slapping him with her right hand.

"After he stood up for us?"

She cut across his bottom lip, with her right hand, before punching him in the stomach with her left fist. She ended with a right uppercut, and he landed on the ground – kneeling before her, with his head ducked low.

"You ignorant bastard! _He defended you!_ He's been looking out for you since he _got here!_ And you said _that_ to _him? Why?_ Because he wouldn't tell you all about his _history?_ You know what, you're right. I _did _start this. I got angry with him – because he'd lied to us, and we're his best friends. I lost my temper. But I _never _said_ anything_ that _wasn't true!_ I called him a liar – because he'd lied. What's _your _excuse?"

His eyes had clouded over with remorse.

Kallen was right...When had he turned into such a terrible person? Lelouch had lied to them, to protect his identity...So he must have his reasons, right? He didn't want to make friends based on his status...He wanted _actual_ _friendship._

_He'd been exiled..._

How dark, and lonely his life must be...And here he was, treating him like he was...

"I don't know who you are anymore...I don't want to call you my friend, not if this is the person that you're going to be." She said nothing more, as she returned to C.C. – to get her purse.

He was losing Kallen because of his ignorance.

Hadn't Lelouch been taking care of him all along? He'd been driving them to and from school – once he'd explained that he had a van. When he managed to hurt himself, Lelouch was ready with a band-aid – as he had some in his bag, and more in his locker.

The raven had never judged him for being Japanese. He'd never pried into their lives. He'd simply learned the little things, and seemed to be content with the friendship that he received in turn.

When had he become so _cold?_

He forced himself to his feet – but kept his head down, as he headed in the raven's general direction.

_He needed to fix this._

**TT**

He'd heard Kallen yelling at someone...But he'd tuned it out. He kept his focus on the content of his locker – realizing rather slowly that he didn't have any homework. And as he stood there, staring at nothing...He received a text message. He recognized the face on his screen as one Milly Ashford; the President of the Student Council. She'd introduced herself during lunch hour, stolen his cell phone, and added herself in as a contact - claiming that they needed to have a discussion.

And then she'd dashed off – calling out something about being late for a Council meeting.

Now her message was simple;

**Proposition for you, be down in a minute. Please wait.**

He closed his phone with a shrug, stuffing it back into his pocket. He could wait – he didn't have anywhere in particular to be anyway. He no longer had a reason to hurry.

However...It dawned on him that there was a presence closing in on him – one that didn't belong to the bubbly Student Council President.

No, this loomed over him, and he sighed when the male stopped nearby.

He didn't speak, but that just made the raven even more anxious.

"You told me to stay away...And then you come to my locker...That's not fair at all, Suzaku." He didn't look at the brunette. He kept his gaze on his locker – although he knew that he didn't need anything out of it.

'_Hurry up, President...I just want to go home...'_ The thought trailed away as he heard shifting to his left. He turned to look, only to find Suzaku _kneeling._

He was immediately reminded of a ritual in Britannia; when a Prince or Princess would claim someone as their Knight.

He shook away the thought, and blinked at the brunette,

"...What are you doing?"

When Suzaku didn't answer, the raven sighed, and crouched down in front of him. The brunette ducked his head lower, and Lelouch blinked once more in confusion,

"...Suzaku? What is it?"

"...I came to apologize, Lelouch...I was being a jerk..."

The raven didn't have an answer. Why was Suzaku kneeling, to apologize? There was no need for him to be so formal...He could have simply said; _I'm sorry._

Confused, Lelouch got to his feet once more – and before he could speak...

"...I'm sorry, Lelouch...If you don't want to forgive me, then I'll understa-"

"-Suzaku," he cut him off, not wanting the brunette to continue with this depressing apology,

"Get up, please." He was thankful that the emerald eyed male followed the instruction – though he kept his head ducked low.

"You can lift your head up you know...You look like a kicked puppy when you duck like that. I'm going to tell C.C. to wait up...I imagine Kallen is still with her – so she'll pass that message along." He said it as he found the amber eyed girl in his list of contacts. He knew cell phones weren't meant to be used within the school – but no one was paying attention. It was the end of the day.

"Ah, C.C...Mm, he's here with me. Yeah, he apologized. Of course everything is fine – he said he was sorry, that's all that matters. Mm, I'll be over soon, I'm just waiting for the President...Well, she didn't explain what it was that she wanted, but she wants a word with me, so I'm waiting for her. Mm. Tell Kallen to wait up – I'll drive you all home. Mm. Alright." He hung up easily, and noted that Suzaku was still staring at the ground.

After stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he sighed, and swiftly reached out to the brunette. He curled a finger under the males chin, lifting his head up as he spoke,

"You apologized, now stop looking so-" He trailed as he caught sight of the male's face.

"...Who hit you?"

Suzaku looked away,

"It's fine..."

'_I deserved it,'_ he added in silence. He knew that he did. He'd deserved everything that Kallen had thrown his way.

_Especially after how he'd treated Lelouch._

The mentioned raven sighed,

"Kallen, then. I'll have a talk with her about this. No matter how angry she gets, she can't go around beating people up."

"...Really, Lelouch...I kind of—_No_..._I honestly deserved it._" He avoided eye contact as he spoke.

"Listen, and listen well; you said things that you shouldn't have said – that's true. And Kallen got mad at you. And I know now that it was you that she was yelling at – and I can understand that. When people get angry, I can understand them saying things that they don't mean, or maybe even _yelling_...But _don't you dare,_ for even a _second,_ believe that you _deserved _to be _hit._" He knew how damaging that could be; believing that you deserved a punishment for something...

He didn't want Suzaku to feel that way, _ever._

Suzaku met his gaze, in confused surprise, and Lelouch offered him a small smile – before he set about digging in his locker. He found what he was looking for, and quietly set himself to work – cleaning up Suzaku's face.

He wiped the blood away from his lip with a wet cloth – he had an entire container of them in his locker. He then pulled out polysporin, and carefully applied a small dab of it to the cut on his friend's bottom lip.

'_Why is he helping me...? After what I said to him, I don't deserve-!'_ His thoughts were cut off as a female's voice intruded on their moment.

"Lelouch! Sorry I kept you waiting!" She leaned against the locker nearest Suzaku,

"And Suzaku is here too! Hello!"

"Please get to it, President," the raven murmured, grabbing a new wet cloth, and wiping away any potential bacteria from one of Suzaku's cheeks. He grabbed his tube of arnica cream – knowing that it would help the bruises to heal faster, and to ease some of the pain.

As he applied it to the brunette's left cheek, Milly jumped into her purpose for her visit.

"Everyone within the school is required to join a club. And so far – you haven't done so. It's mandatory, so we need to find somewhere to put you." She was holding a clipboard, but she was watching the two male's before her with great interest,

"What happened to you, Suzaku?"

"...I, uh..."

"Don't talk, you'll make this difficult," the raven interrupted him gently, as he covered the male's left cheek with a big, white bandage,

"It's a long story, President – one I'd rather we didn't get into the details of. So please, get to your point?" He turned Suzaku's head, so the brunette was now facing the Student Council President. He used a new wet cloth to clean up Suzaku's right cheek. The brunette let out a sheepish chuckle.

Milly's face read amusement, but she looked down to her clipboard,

"Right. So I was trying to think of something that you could do as a club activity – one that wouldn't require much _stamina_..."

Suzaku bit his lip to keep from laughing. Lelouch glared as he applied the arnica cream to his friend's cheek.

"Go on, President."

"Well, I thought it through, and talked to the other Student Council members. We've realized that you have some very strong leadership qualities. People really listen to you – and we thought that that would make you perfect for the job of the Student Council's Vice President."

Lelouch had just opened another big bandage, but he paused to meet Milly's expression, before he attached it to Suzaku's cheek.

"Are there any other positions available?" He smoothed down the bandage as he asked the question, and then set about tidying up his fingers, and placing the bandage wrappers and wet cloths in the trash.

"Well...Yes...Beside the Vice President position, I have room for two more people..." The blonde frowned, clearly disappointed.

The raven grabbed his empty bag, and locked up his locker,

"President? If I take the Vice President position, then I'll need you to do something for me in return." His face turned into one of business, and Milly waited, confused.

"I'll need you to take Kallen out of volleyball, and Suzaku out of basketball...So that they can join the Student Council, alongside me."

Suzaku's eyes turned questioning, as he faced the raven. But Lelouch didn't face him. He kept his focus on Milly – waiting for her response. She smiled, and stretched out a hand – which he took in the form of a handshake.

"You have a deal. We have a few things to discuss-"

"—President. I hope you can wait a moment," he retracted his hand,

"I have something I need to fix first. I'll be all ears afterwards, I promise." It was dismissive, and the blonde nodded in understanding, so the raven took that as permission to leave. He dragged Suzaku away.

"Ah, Lelouch! Wait, what're you-?"

"We need to fix this whole thing with Kallen. I want her to know that I don't like this, _at all._" His face was stern as they approached their friends. Lelouch released Suzaku's wrist, and approached his blue eyed companion. He didn't give her a chance to speak,

"I know that you're sorry, and Suzaku apologized as well. I'm not angry with either of you for what happened...However; from now on, I don't care how angry you are – I don't care if you're on the _verge _of _murder_ – _keep your hands off of him._"

Kallen blinked once. Twice. And then she smiled, and let out a relieved chuckle,

"Welcome back, Lelouch."

**TT**

He'd surrendered his car keys to C.C. – telling his friends to go ahead without him, and that he'd be back soon. And then he'd returned to Milly.

"Monday, come right to the Student Council room. Don't worry about your teachers – I'll e-mail them. For all of you."

He questioned her with his eyes, and she smiled,

"We're going to have a welcoming party!" She sounded excited, and he found her smile to be contagious,

"I figured you'd say that...Would C.C. be able to join in on the festivities, by chance?" He didn't like the idea of leaving an old friend out of the party.

"Mm, she can. I thought you'd want her to be there, at least." She didn't appear bothered as she jotted down the note on her clipboard.

"...Is there anything I can do to help?"

She looked up confused. She didn't get a chance to ask her question though.

"I mean, for Monday...Is there anything that I could do to help out? Anything that I should bring in?" He wasn't sure how these things worked. So he was surprised when she chuckled in response,

"Well, it's not _required, _really. We're ordering pizza." She flipped the page on her clipboard,

"Let's see...Shirley and Nina are helping me with decorating...And Rivalz is picking up the pop for us – he's getting cans. Do any of you have a problem with coca-cola, sprite, and crush cream soda?"

_Any of you._ She hadn't separated him from his Japanese companions...She'd put them all together, and classified them as equals...

"Lelouch?"

"Ah—no! Those are all fine." He tried to pay attention.

"Any allergies? I'd ask the others, but you're the only one that's here."

"No, none at all." He waited as she surveyed the rest of the clipboard.

"Good, no one is allergic to anything! Spectacular! Let's see...Decorations, and drinks are done...No food allergies among the Council, or its new members...Okay, so all that's left is for me to pick up the decorations and the cake...Hmmm, maybe I'll grab some chocolate chip cookies too..."

"Sounds like a lot of work..." He felt bad when he realized how much effort was going into all of this. He hated to be a burden.

"Ah, well...Rivalz was already going to be getting the pop...And Nina hates to shop for anything. Then Shirley is...Kind of clumsy..." She chuckled,

"Besides, I'm a perfectionist! I'm going to be looking for the biggest, most delicious cake I can find!" She announced, and then she laughed.

"Well...Why don't I pick one up? I feel like I should be doing something to help...I could take care of picking up the cake and cookies – since you're getting the decorations."

"You wouldn't mind? Really? You're such a saviour, Lelouch!" She jotted down something more on her clipboard,

"Make sure you get a big one! And it has to be super delicious! And chocolate chip cookies, too! Thanks so much for this, really..." She met his gaze with a smile.

He didn't know how to respond, so he said his farewells, and headed in the direction of the door – only to find Suzaku approaching him with a confused expression.

'_What now?'_

**TT**

He'd stood in silence as Lelouch had instructed Kallen to keep her hands to herself. He hadn't spoken a word until they'd reached the van.

C.C. was sitting up front, starting up the engine. Kallen was sitting behind the front passenger seat. And he himself hadn't climbed into the van yet. He was standing there, unsure of where he should be sitting.

"Kallen?" She met his gaze as he said her name,

"...You won't be involved with volleyball anymore..."

"Ehh? Why not?" She was clearly confused by his sudden announcement. He couldn't force himself to smile, because the guilt was still eating at him. Because Lelouch had accepted the apology so swiftly, and he was making it seem like the fight had never occurred.

"...Lelouch was asked to become the Student Council's Vice President...And there were two more spots open...So he said that he didn't want to take the position, unless you and I were removed from our sports, and allowed to join the Student Council with him..."

"Lelouch did that...For us...But why would he-?"

"-It's obvious, isn't it?" C.C. interrupted,

"You two have always told him how much you hate being on those teams. Kallen; he knows that those girls won't let you play, and on the off chance that you do – they hit you with the ball on purpose. And Suzaku; you get in trouble a lot, for defending yourself in the locker room – when the other team members start attacking you. And you never get to play...If you do, they trip you on purpose. Lelouch knows all of that, because you've both turned to him, complaining about it. And he's not one for watching his friends suffer." She shrugged,

"No one bothers me on the swim team, and one of the girl's talks to me there. I don't need to be freed, but you two do."

Kallen played with her purse strap, and stared at it as she did so. Suzaku turned his attention to the ground, as the guilt continued to consume him. They were both realizing that Lelouch took care of them in more ways than they'd originally thought that he did.

_Why hadn't they noticed?_

"Excuse me?" A soft, female voice called from across the small wall dividing the parking lot and the road. She was standing on the sidewalk, clad in a pair of jeans, and a v-neck, light purple t-shirt. She was also wearing a white sweater – jacket, open. Her eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses.

"Is this Ashford Academy?"

"It is," C.C. answered from the front seat, as the driver side door was open.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm looking for someone, and I wondered if any of you happened to know where to find him...I'm looking for Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Lelouch is still in the sc-" Kallen didn't get to finish her sentence, because C.C. cut her off,

"—Suzaku, why don't you run ahead and let Lelouch know that there's someone looking for him." She didn't wait for him to reply. She simply turned to look towards the girl that was waiting, and pointed in the direction of the front doors,

"That way."

She nodded, and started walking once more. Suzaku watched her for a moment, before running ahead – as he was in the parking lot, and closer to the doors. He wasn't sure who she happened to be, though C.C. seemed to. Was she an old friend of Lelouch's? A girlfriend perhaps? He shook away that thought as he entered the school.

_For some reason, it hurt to think like that._

He slowed down to a walk – not wanting to get in trouble for running inside the building – and easily found the raven. He was lucky, Lelouch was just turning around.

'_Who is she?'_ The question nagged at his mind, though he tried not to let it show.

**TT**

"Lelouch, someone is looking for you." He watching for a reaction – and he wasn't surprised to see the hesitation.

"Someone?" Who would be looking for him? He doubted that his Father would come to the school...So who...?

"A girl..." The brunette trailed the words. Lelouch questioned him on that one. What girl could possibly be looking for him?

"I didn't get her name. She doesn't go to this school..."

Not a student? Who in the world was looking for him then? It couldn't be Nunnally...She couldn't travel all that way alone. No, she was safe at home, in her room, right where he'd left her. She'd asked him to put her back in bed, after she'd gone through her morning rituals.

"I couldn't see her eyes – she's wearing sunglasses, but, if it helps; she has really long, pink hair." He wasn't sure if that would be helpful or not. Maybe knowing the hair colour would...He trailed the thoughts as Lelouch's eyes expanded.

'_What is she doing here? It __**can't**__ be her! How did she manage to travel all the way over here on her own? What is she __**thinking?**__' _He stepped forward, and allowed himself to walk in the direction of the main doors. Suzaku followed alongside him in silence.

They stepped outside together, and the raven forced himself to look. He blinked, and she removed her sunglasses; folding them, and clutching them tightly in one hand. Her violet eyes showed her recognition, and it took everything in him not to _collapse_ from the shock.

She was there. A young woman now, but her face – her eyes – she was still as sweet, and innocent as she had been when he'd last seen her. Her eyes still showed that kindness, that sincerity...

"...Euphie?" The name was barely a whisper. He couldn't find his voice, but she heard him. She smiled, even as the tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"Lelouch..." She sounded like she was choking on the emotion...And then – with the energy that she'd always contained – she ran to him, leapt at him, and nearly caused him to fall. Her arms were around him, and she didn't seem to notice their lack-of-balance.

Suzaku reached out instinctively, steadying them both. And the raven managed to thank him, before turning back to the pink haired girl in his arms.

"Euphie...How did you...? Does_ she_ know you're here? Does _he?_"

"Lelouch! I'm so happy to see you! Don't worry, she knows, but she won't say anything. I told her not to. And he has no idea. I knew he'd be out of town for the weekend – so I came to see you, and Nunnally! I've missed you both so much!" He hugged her, because he'd missed her so entirely. Next to Nunnally, there had only been one other person in his life that had mattered to him this much...And that was Euphemia.

"You're all grown up...But some things never change..." She chuckled,

"Why are you so tall?"

He blinked, then smiled,

"Told you to eat your vegetables, didn't I?"

She laughed, and he was happy to hear it. It was still _that laugh._ That same sound that she'd had throughout her whole life. Sweet, and gentle...

"...I've missed you...It's been too long..." He murmured the words, holding her closer. She sighed in contentment, and agreed, before finally pulling back. She took to one side of him, linked their arms, and stared up at his face as she spoke,

"Come on, we can't stand out here all day. I want to go to your house, and spend time with you, and Nunnally. How is she? Have there been any changes?"

He looked to Suzaku, and nodded his head in the direction of the parking lot, as his sister started to tug him along,

"She's fine. No changes to the things that you're thinking about. She's taller now, her hair is much longer, too. And she's healthy, and happy...Which is more than what I could have ever asked for."

"I'm glad! Will she recognize me?"

"She will. She loves you, remember? She never forgets the people that she loves." His voice held such meaning as he said it, and Suzaku knew then that he meant their Mother. Nunnally had lost her...But she would _never_ forget her.

"Suzaku, do you mind sitting in the back with Kallen, and C.C.?" He gave him his attention for a moment, as he asked the question. The brunette didn't mind, and said so. C.C. was sitting behind the front passenger seat, and Kallen was sitting behind the driver's seat. Suzaku sat tucked in between them. And Euphemia sat up front, but immediately turned her body around,

"I'm sorry! I've been_ incredibly_ _rude!_ I was so tied up with finally seeing Lelouch again that I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Euphemia!" As she said it, Lelouch climbed into the driver's seat, and buckled himself in, setting the keys in the ignition.

"You must be Lelouch's friends – Nunnally's told me all about you!"

"Nunnally has?" Suzaku questioned, confused.

"Mm, well, she's told me whatever she's heard at least – from Lelouch. He tells her _everything._ He doesn't want her to be excluded from the things that happen in his life." She smiled upon completing her explanation.

"_Almost_ everything," he corrected gently,

"There are some things that she doesn't need to hear about."

C.C. took over when the silence threatened to consume them all,

"I'm C.C. – we sort of know one another already." She smiled, and Euphemia beamed,

"Miss Elizabeth's daughter! Of course...You look just like her," she turned her attention to the only other female in the back seat,

"So that makes you Kallen, then."

"A-Ah! Nice to meet you..." She stumbled because she hadn't been expecting for the girl before her to know her name.

"And you're half-Britannian, and half-Japanese, correct?" There was no disgust. Just pure curiousity.

"Euphie!" Lelouch's voice sounded, as he tried – _too late_ – to stop her.

"What is it? I'm not trying to be rude...I'm just curious!" She pouted at her brother, and he sighed in response.

"I am; you're right. My Father's Britannian, and my Mother's Japanese." Kallen wasn't offended.

"Really? That's so..._Unique!_ I mean, I'm only a Britannian – nothing special. But, to be a combination between the races? That's simply _beautiful!_" She was as enthusiastic as ever, and Kallen blushed slightly at the compliment.

Finally, Euphemia turned her attention to the only male in the car, besides her brother,

"And you're Suzaku."

"Ah, nice to meet you."

She frowned a little,

"What happened?"

He blinked in confusion. What was she referring to?

"I'm afraid Suzaku took a bit of a beating, because of me," Lelouch murmured – knowing that his sister was referring to the bandages that were covering the male's cheeks,

"But I'd rather we didn't get back into the details behind that. It was my fault, and that's all that needs to be said on the matter."

Suzaku went to argue, but he was cut off,

"...You guys _know_ then..." It was Euphemia that spoke once more, although this time, she was calm, and quiet.

"Ah, they know that Nunnally and I are exiled Britannian royalty..." Lelouch started the car, finally, although he didn't move out of his parking spot right away.

"And what about me?" The pink haired girl cast a curious glance to the raven beside her.

"Are you Britannian royalty as well?" Kallen questioned, slightly surprised.

"You really haven't said a word about me!" Euphemia pouted at Lelouch – who ignored her, so that he could pull out of his parking space, and manoeuvre the car out onto the road.

She sighed, and turned her attention back to Suzaku and Kallen,

"I'm his younger sister."

"I thought Nunnally was your little sister, Lelouch," Kallen spoke up again, clearly confused.

"Oh, she is! She's _our _little sister. See, I'm their half-sister. It's all very complicated," she chuckled a little.

"So, who would that make you...?" Kallen was still confused.

"That would make her Euphemia li Britannia; the third Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire," Lelouch spoke up from the driver's seat, as he directed his car in the general direction of C.C.'s house.

"Don't use my full name like that," she scolded playfully,

"Feel free to call me Euphie, if you'd like!"

Lelouch smiled slightly at the shocked expressions that had plastered themselves onto the faces of Kallen and Suzaku, in his rear view mirror.

**TT**

They had dropped off C.C. before Lelouch drove the rest of his car's occupants over to his own home. When there were confused voices in his backseat, he merely answered with a simple,

"I made a promise."

He then led everyone into the house. He hadn't opened Euphemia's car door for her – as he was aware of the fact that she wanted to be treated like his sister, and not a Princess. Suzaku had looked confused, but Lelouch had shrugged it off. And now, here they were. Shoeless and waiting.

"You have such a nice house, Lelouch," that was Kallen – who had never been inside of it.

"This art is..." Euphemia looked to the paintings on the walls. She recognized them instantly, and smiled,

"Clovis' work..."

"Ah. While he and I don't always get along – I can't deny that he has a talent. Besides, Nunnally was always a fan of his artwork." The raven headed for her room, and shut the door behind himself.

Euphemia and the others looked at the artwork that lined the walls. Various images of beautiful gardens, and lakes with mountains...Wonderful colours...

"Who's Clovis?" Suzaku questioned quietly, admiring the male's artwork.

"Our older brother. For Lelouch and Nunnally, he's a half-brother, but in my case, we share both parents." She didn't look away from the artwork.

"Just how many siblings do you guys have?" Suzaku looked down to the pink haired girl, confused. He'd never known that Lelouch had so many siblings. He'd always thought that it was just Lelouch and Nunnally.

"I'll go in order, so I don't forget anyone. There's; Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis, Lelouch, Myself, and Nunnally, of course. But it's complicated. Schneizel, Cornelia, Clovis, and I, all share both a Mother and a Father. Lelouch and Nunnally are the same. But the only thing connecting my three full siblings – and myself - to Lelouch and Nunnally – would be our Father. Making them our half-siblings. It's all very confusing." She smiled at him a bit sheepishly.

"Must be nice though...Having so many siblings." He'd only ever had Shoya – but even he wasn't...

"It gets disastrous at times," Euphemia murmured, cutting his thoughts off.

He went to question her, but the door that Lelouch had disappeared behind, opened. The room fell into silence. Suzaku wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe to see Nunnally step out with her brother, and to finally be introduced to the little girl from the pictures. He'd known that she wouldn't be a little girl anymore...But he hadn't expected this, either.

"_**...And Nunnally?"**_

"_**A rowdy child. She was the trouble maker. Always running around, energetic..."**_

"_**...Was?"**_

"_**...She changed when she was seven. Became very quiet – grew in to becoming a sweetheart. She was always kind deep down...But now it's much more prominent."**_

No, he hadn't been expecting this at all. Lelouch came out behind his sister – which hadn't really surprised him_. _That was _definitely_ Nunnally. Her hair was the same colour as it had been in the pictures. It was still wavy, but much longer than it had been. And she had grown up – which he'd expected. She was still beautiful as ever – still young too, as she was only fourteen. Her eyes were closed, and her face read confusion.

"Lelouch, what are you up to?"

"I told you, didn't I? It's a surprise." He signalled silence to the others, and ignored their expressions.

The girl before him giggled in response,

"Oh, alright. I suppose I'll just have to wait then."

No, he hadn't expected this at all. That was – without a doubt – Nunnally.

_And she was sitting in a wheelchair._

Lelouch signalled Euphemia forward, and took her hand. He then took one of Nunnally's wrists, and connected their hands, gently. It didn't take long. Nunnally turned her head in Euphemia's direction, and opened her eyes,

"Euphie!"

"Hi, Nunnally..."

"Lelouch said that he was going to surprise me! But I didn't think you'd be here! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" And it was evident – by her smile.

Upon seeing her eye colour, Suzaku was immediately reminded of Marianne. He also noticed that Lelouch was looking away. Kallen approached them, and Euphemia watched her approach, waited until the girl had positioned herself in front of Nunnally, and then released her sister's hand. Nunnally focused her attention on Kallen, and allowed for her to take her hand.

She closed her eyes for a moment, focusing as Kallen's thoughts and memories raced through her own mind. She felt compassion and sympathy when she saw the tombstone of the blue eyed girl's brother. Felt badly as she realized her difficult situation...But didn't let it show. She merely opened her eyes once more, and – smiling – announced,

"Nice to meet you, Kallen."

"It's nice to meet you too, Nunnally." She moved aside as Suzaku approached them. She held Nunnally's hand until the brunette was standing before her, and Nunnally had set her attention on him. Then she released her hand – standing back.

Suzaku kneeled.

But Nunnally didn't turn her head to look at him.

He stared in confusion for a moment, and looked to Kallen – who was also confused, judging by her expression – before he looked back to Nunnally. But she was still staring at where he would have been if he'd been standing. Sitting in silence..._Waiting..._

'_...She can't see...'_ The thought reached him, and he wasn't sure how to react. Euphemia and Lelouch were talking to one another quietly – she'd wandered over to him, to make sure that he was alright - and now he knew why. It bothered him, to see his sister opening her eyes, when she was not able to see through them at all. But now he was looking at them, and it didn't take long for him to understand. He approached her, took her hand, and looked down to the brunette.

It was a moment before Nunnally lowered her gaze, and smiled sadly,

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Nunnally...You can stop now..." That was Euphemia – who ran her fingers through her sister's hair. The girl in question closed her eyes, and smiled,

"I apologize, Suzaku. I'm afraid that my eyes don't work."

"...You're blind?" Kallen's voice questioned. She hadn't meant to speak the words, but, she was shocked. Nunnally giggled in response, completely unfazed,

"Mm, afraid so. Blind, and paraplegic." She squeezed her brother's hand,

"Relax, Lelouch...You worry too much..."

"_**You worry too much, Lulu!"**_

His eyes expanded as the memory passed through his head once more. Euphemia stepped forward, freeing Nunnally's hand from her brother's hold, carefully. The raven took a step back, unable to tear his widened eyes from his sister.

Suzaku knew then what it was that Lelouch had wanted for her. He wanted her to be treated like anyone else in the room. Equal, and capable of everyday life. Even if she needed assistance – he didn't want it to be pointed out. He just wanted things to be. So Suzaku took her hand, gently, into both of his.

"It's nice to meet you, Nunnally."

**(A.N: Anyone recognize that fight scene? R2 Episode 16. Ohoho yes. R&R? Please?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(A.N:** Alright, it's been over two months since my last update...Sorry for the wait you guys! I kind of fell out of it with this one, so I had to wait for those days of inspiration to come. I wrote most of this yesterday, and now it's done, and it's here, and YAY! **TT **means time passing, scene changes, or a switch of POV – you guys know the drill. _"This is someone talking in the past."_ R&R? Appreciate it!)

**TT**

Suzaku and Kallen had spent the entire day with Nunnally, Euphemia, and Lelouch.

The raven had sat on a couch – tucked between both of his sisters. Nunnally had been set down on the couch, and she held her brother's hand for the entirety of the visit. It was so natural, that it wasn't very noticeable.

And they talked – all five of them spoke of all sorts of things – including Nunnally's strange gifts; which she had inherited shortly after losing her eyesight. Suzaku and Kallen were bewildered to find that she used her connections with other people, as a means of being able to see. And that – once connected – she had access to every thought, and memory. Unless of course, you knew how to block them from her view – as Lelouch did.

They kept most of the conversation light and teasing though – not wanting to get too deep with their topics. Lelouch managed to chuckle at some of what was being said. His laughter was very light, and gentle – amused, but gentle nonetheless. And Euphemia noticed it, with a frown.

"Nunnally was right..."

Her voice drew the attention of the others to her,

"...You _have_ stopped laughing."

"I was laughing just a minute ago, Euphie." He blinked at her, unsure of how he should feel. She merely shook her head from side to side, softly,

"No...That was too _light_...It's not the laugh that I _remember_...You used to laugh so deeply, and it was just so adorable, and contagious. We could laugh forever, simply because _you_ started laughing. Remember? We'd laugh until our sides were hurting, and we were in tears, because it hurt to laugh as much as we did," her smile was sad as she explained it to him.

His face turned sad as he released Nunnally's hand. The images of his Mother's death plagued his thoughts, and he saw Nunnally's seven year old face in his mind – her eyes wide, her expression one of _sheer horror..._

"That was a long time ago, Euphie..." He stood up as he said it. He couldn't be near Nunnally. Not when the scream from his childhood – a scream that had erupted from a younger version of himself – was echoing in his head. Not when it was followed by his baby sister's grave words;

"_What is __**life,**__ Lulu? Why do we live, if all we're going to do is __**die?**__ Why would anyone want to take Mom from us...?"_ Tears had wet the bandages that had covered her unseeing eyes.

He'd leapt into that hole, and helped her out of it. Reminded her that their Mother had loved them very much, and that sometimes – the world would be cruel. But not all had been lost. They still had people that loved them...And Euphemia had promised to visit her in the hospital soon - as soon as she could.

"_Think about the good things in life, Nunnally. It's okay to be sad...But Mom wouldn't want you to question life like this...She loved you far too much to ever want you to be so sad. Her love is the reason that you're still here. She saved you, because she loved you. She'll always love you, even though she's not here anymore."_

Even though he'd managed to pull her out of the hole...He'd gotten himself stuck inside of it in the process. He'd become adapted to lying over time. His laugh had died, because he couldn't make himself feel good enough to laugh that deeply anymore.

The little boy Lelouch was trapped, and he couldn't seem to come out. He'd become an adult so early...He'd forgotten what it meant to laugh, and be a kid, and enjoy his life.

Most days he was just _existing._

**TT**

Lelouch was in the kitchen, and Euphemia was just getting to her feet, when Nunnally lifted her hand in her direction.

"Euphie?" She waited patiently, until her sister had a hold of her hand, before she spoke once more,

"...No...You should stay here, with me. I know you're worried, but...I don't think he'd hear us. As much as he loves us – he wouldn't hear us." She turned to face the brunette across the room, without actually seeing him,

"Suzaku? Would you go and check on our brother? He might listen to _you_...Next to Euphie and I – you're the person he's closest to. I think it's because you were the first friend he had, outside of his family members."

The brunette stood up, as Euphemia reluctantly sat back down. He didn't question Nunnally's judgement – as she lived with Lelouch, and had been living with him for the entirety of her life.

He simply headed in the direction of the kitchen, in silence.

He found Lelouch standing in front of the sink – staring out the small window that was before him. He didn't appear to notice his presence, so he approached him with caution; knowing that – when taken by surprise – people tended to lash out slightly.

"Lelouch?" He kept his voice soft, and the raven seemed to slowly realize that he was being spoken to, as he finally turned to face him.

"Suzaku..." He wasn't completely back from the realm of his mind – as his eyes were still slightly unfocused – and he seemed unaware of his expression; which currently showed his emotional torment. He wasn't crying...But he looked so _miserable,_ and _alone_...

"Lelouch...Are you alright?" He reached out, taking one of the male's hands between both of his own. He hoped that some light, physical contact would help.

The raven's fingers curled around one of his hands.

He could feel his cheeks lighting up – as Lelouch was now holding onto him, and he didn't appear to realize it yet, either. The brunette waited, watching his friend's expression as their new position slowly dawned on him. He could see the blush that crossed Lelouch's features, as he finally came back to reality.

Suzaku freed him from his hold – more so for the sake of his own sanity, than for the raven's embarrassment. Because in that moment, he was reminded of one of the reasons behind why he couldn't be left alone with Lelouch.

He was _dangerously_ _adorable_...And he didn't even seem to _know it._

Of course the brunette liked him for much more than that...But his appearance didn't help in deterring him, at all. Especially when they were standing alone like this...

"...Thank you..." That deep voice belonged to the raven before him, and it drew Suzaku back out of his own trance.

"For what?" He kept his voice relatively light, unsure of whether or not he might lose his friend to the void that he had just been drawn out of.

"For being a light, in the darkness."

It was spoken softly, sweetly...And Lelouch stepped past him – with drinks in his hands – after saying it.

Suzaku didn't get the chance to question his statement.

**TT**

They were back again on Saturday. This time though, C.C. came along as well. It felt nice, having everyone together like this. It felt..._Warm._

Of course, that warmth died a little, for Lelouch.

He had dismissed himself, and he wasn't surprised to see that Suzaku ended up following him to the front door. The raven had claimed that he wanted some fresh air, but truthfully, he just wanted a place that was a little more private – so that he could answer the brunette's questions. So really, when he thought about it...He'd been _hoping_ that the emerald eyed male would get his silent message.

And, when they were outside, with the door shut tightly behind them...Lelouch leaned back, his eyes closed.

"Ask away."

"They're personal questions..." He seemed _nervous..._

"I know. It's why we're out here." He opened his eyes just long enough to give him a reassuring glance, before prompting him once more, to ask him whatever he wanted to.

He was met with hesitation, but Suzaku finally managed to speak – although it was rather quiet,

"...The other day...When Euphie said you'd stopped laughing...I was wondering if it stopped when you were ten..."

"Ah, you were right to think so. It happened after my Mother died...I guess I just lost my reason for laughing." He was unfazed, as the question wasn't _too_ personal. But he knew that the brunette wasn't finished.

"Lelouch...I know this is personal, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but...How did she die?"

Lelouch opened his eyes – staring at nothing. He'd known that this question was coming, and he knew that Suzaku hated to be asking it. But he'd asked, and there was no taking it back.

"...I'm sorry, I-"

"—It was an accident." He'd cut him off, not wanting to hear more apologies. Suzaku had apologized enough for the things that he'd said...He didn't want him to feel as though he needed to apologize for _everything._

"It was...It was just an accident...She wanted to feel normal, for just one day. Wanted to get away from the fact that she'd married into royalty. She wanted to escape for a day, forget her responsibilities. So, she dressed down – took on a disguise. She did the same for Nunnally – as they were going to go out together. And I saw them, standing on the steps of the main hall...It was the last place that I saw the two of them together, alive and healthy. I was on my way to my room at the time, so we said our goodbyes, and I went ahead. I didn't think anything of it...But then...Later that day, they were in a car accident. Nunnally received a spinal injury, and lost her ability to walk...And Mom died, on impact – trying to protect her." He felt horrible for creating such an extravagant lie...But he wasn't ready to come out and tell the brunette the truth about his Mother's death. Those details were far too painful...

"And Nunnally's vision?" Suzaku wasn't sure if it had something to do with damage from the accident, or if it was something else entirely.

"Traumatic blindness. Witnessing our Mother's death...It was too much for her..." Well, that much was true, at least. He supposed that he could level things out. Lie about certain things, while being truthful about others.

He hated to lie...But he hated the truth even more.

**TT**

He arrived at school on Monday, and realized that he'd have to make two trips – just to bring everything inside. Sighing, he decided that the best method would be to bring in the cake first. There was no sense in risking ruining it, and besides, the cookies were in sealed containers. The cake however...

He shook his head, and climbed out of his van. He went around to the front passenger seat, and pulled the box out from its position there, and carefully closed the door behind himself – with his back. He then began the trek towards the school, and upstairs – to the Student Council room. Once there – he found Milly, Shirley, and Nina.

Nina – a short girl, with dark, braided hair, and a nervous appearance – was currently helping Milly with cleaning up the Student Council room. Shirley – a redhead, with bright green eyes – was currently sorting out plates and silverware at the table.

Blue eyes found him standing in the doorway, and Milly chuckled, inviting him in,

"Come join us Lelouch! Oh, I suppose we should put that in the fridge...Shirley? Would you take out the middle rack from the fridge? I think it might get in the way a bit."

The long hair shifted as Shirley set her attention on Milly, before nodding, and heading towards the fridge – to do as she'd been asked.

"I'm sorry that I'm not doing it myself...But I don't have the use of my hands, at the moment." Lelouch felt slightly guilty – though Shirley didn't seem to mind, as she wiggled the rack free, and yanked it out. She smiled when she met his gaze,

"Well, it's not too tough a job, so I don't mind." She was teasing as he set the cake down on the bottom shelf. He was thankful that she appeared to be friendly. And he found that she was watching him as he got back to his feet.

"Is something wrong?" He was confused, because she had stayed near the fridge this entire time – as if she were _waiting..._

"We haven't been properly introduced yet! I'm Shirley. Shirley Fenette." She beamed at him, and he relaxed slightly – realizing that she was friendlier than he'd imagined. She had just greeted him in a manner that he wasn't used to, which had taken him off guard.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," he responded gently, nodding his head,

"And I'll try to remember everyone's name. It's going to take a little getting used to..."

She smiled at his response, and nodded, placing the refrigerator rack, on top of the refrigerator. She then returned to the table – to continue with organizing. It dawned on him then, that he had another trip downstairs to make, and he sighed,

"I'll be back soon. I have to get something else out of my van."

The girls nodded, and he wandered out, heading back down the stairs. He slipped outside, heading around the corner, and towards the parking lot – noticing Suzaku and another boy walking towards the school from another area of the parking lot. Neither had noticed him – as they had their hands full with pop can cases. So the raven continued towards his van, figuring that he'd catch up with them inside.

**TT**

"Seriously Suzaku, thanks for helping me out! I would've had to make two trips on my own!"

"It's no problem," the brunette answered with a chuckle. He was glad that Rivalz was being so friendly. He seemed like a decent enough person, so far.

"But you know, I could've taken two cases...You really only had to take the one..." The blue haired boy frowned slightly as he said it, which only made Suzaku laugh,

"I know, but you've already had to lug them all around on your own – in order to get them into the passenger seat on your bike. I figured that this was the least I could do. And besides – you're carrying my uniform jacket for me." Upon saying it, the brunette could hear the distinct pitter patter of rain.

"Looks like we just beat the rain!" Rivalz announced with a bit of a laugh, as they reached the last of the stairs. They were heading for the Student Council room, and – once there – they set down the cases of pop cans. Rivalz set himself to work – putting some of the cans in the fridge – while Suzaku hung up his jacket on the back of a nearby chair.

C.C. and Kallen stepped into the room – carrying pizza boxes.

"Kallen! C.C.! Thank you for picking them up! I hope you guys didn't get caught in the rain!" That was Milly, who directed them to the table – where they set the boxes down.

"Not at all! We came in a while ago – but we went to our lockers. They're not in the same hallway, so it took a little time," Kallen explained easily. But her smile faltered as she looked towards the windows.

She couldn't see too clearly, so she opened one, slightly, hoping to get a better look. Sounds of a fight reached her ears automatically, and she grabbed her digital camera, from her purse. She zoomed in – hoping to get a better visual – and was surprised to find that she recognized one of the faces.

"President! It's Lelouch – he's in trouble!" She kept her camera aimed on the fight, wanting to get a visual on his attacker.

"Suzaku, where are you going?" That was Rivalz – who was still crouched next to the fridge, though he had stopped his process.

Milly grabbed her megaphone, and stood near Kallen – yanking the window open further.

She was going to give this attacker a piece of her mind.

**TT**

He hadn't expected for someone to be waiting by his van.

And as the rain began to pour around them, he was kicked to the ground. He didn't stay down long though – as he knew that allowing his attacker a higher point advantage would be dangerous. He collected himself, standing up to face him.

He found himself being kicked in the stomach once more, as he staggered to lean up against the side of his van for support.

"You traitor...You're a _Britannian!_ Why would you stand up for those rotten Elevens?" The male before him pulled something out of his pocket, and flipped it open. It was shiny, and – even in the downpour – Lelouch recognized it as a switchblade.

His attacker didn't give him much time to react, before he came after him; slashing into the skin of his arm – which he'd lifted in front of himself, in self-defence. He couldn't prevent the yelp of pain that escaped him, as his skin ripped open. And his attacker – liking the reaction – cut him again. He found different areas to cut into his arms – which were the only things keeping him away from his vitals. And Lelouch tried to fight back...But he could hardly see. And he didn't have a weapon – unlike his attacker.

He didn't stop, until they could both hear Milly's voice over the megaphone.

"Hey! You down there! This is the Student Council President, Milly Ashford! You're attacking the new Student Council Vice-President! We have the attack – and your face – caught on camera, and you _will_ be reported! Get down to the Principal's office immediately!"

Lelouch was thankful that Milly's strong authority forced the male away from him, and into the school's building. The raven sighed, leaning against his van for a moment, to catch his breath.

"Lelouch? Are you alright?" That was Milly again, and he waved her off – heading towards the school.

He was soaked, and starting to get really cold because of it...And of course the fact that he was slowly losing some of his blood, probably wasn't helping him at this point either...But he forced himself to keep walking. And once he was inside the doors, he shivered, because now the air was _still_...It made him feel like a human icicle.

"Worthless bastard! Give me _one_ good reason behind why I shouldn't break your face!" The voice was familiar, and it came from in front of him – so he looked.

He blinked when he realized that it was Suzaku – who had pinned his attacker against the wall. And, as this fact dawned on him, he also came to another realization.

_Suzaku was risking himself, because of __**him.**_

"Suzaku! He's not worth your time, and Milly called him down to the Principal's office already...Don't waste your energy on him." Speaking of energy, his felt like his was being drained from his body, slowly.

The brunette freed the male from his grasp – though he did so rather reluctantly. He waited for him to scurry off in the direction of the Principal's office, before he turned back to the raven standing just inside the doorway.

"Lelouch...You're bleeding!" He rushed to his side, and guided him in the direction of the Nurses office.

Once there, he was given a new pair of uniform pants, and a towel. And a little bit of privacy. He dropped his messenger bag, and peeled his soaked uniform off of himself completely – dried his body, and his hair, to the best of his ability – and then pulled on the new, dry pants.

The Nurse then began tending to his injuries. She was happy to announce that they weren't deep, and would heal over easily, and quickly. Suzaku still stared at him, worriedly. He could read the guilt on the brunette's face, and that concerned him. He didn't want for his friend to hold himself responsible for every single injury that he ever sustained.

So, when his wounds were dressed, and his new undershirt was on, he left the Nurses office – with Suzaku in tow. They didn't have any spare uniform jackets to offer him, but at least he wasn't forced to wear the soaking wet clothes that he now carried in a grocery bag. Or rather – that Suzaku was carrying – along with his messenger bag. The stubborn brunette...

"My injuries aren't so bad, Suzaku. They're not at all deep, so they'll heal in no time." He was thankful that his Father hadn't been around lately...He would've had _a lot_ of explaining to do today otherwise.

"...You got them because of_ me_ though...Didn't you?" It wasn't really a question, judging by the tone in which the brunette spoke the words. He just wanted confirmation on something that he already _knew._

"...You can't blame yourself. He attacked me for standing up for my friends, that's true. But he did it because he's closed minded, and racist. And you can't blame yourself, for _his _ignorance."

"But Lelouch! I-!" He'd grabbed a hold of one of the raven's hands, with his free hand. He hadn't thought it through. He'd merely reached out, and took a hold of his hand...It had happened so quickly, and it seemed so natural...

They were both flustered now, as they stood – once again – alone, and holding hands.

"...You worry too much, Suzaku. I promise you, I'm fine." It was a lie. Sure, his injuries weren't deep, and he would heal...Physically, he was fine. But in general, his life was anything _but_ fine. It was chaotic. It was disastrous. It was _dark..._

He retracted his hand, gently, and led the brunette back to the Student Council room – where the others were waiting.

**TT**

"We're just lucky that you noticed them when you did, Kallen," Suzaku told her with a smile.

Everyone had been informed of what had happened; the reason for the fight, Suzaku's burst of anger downstairs..._All_ of it. And now, Lelouch was at the table – his head resting in his arms. He was trembling, just slightly, as he was still a bit cold from the rain. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to control his body – so the others wouldn't worry about him.

But it wasn't long before a warmth draped itself over his shoulders, and he lifted his head slightly, to find that it was Suzaku. He had given him his uniform jacket – murmuring something about not needing it himself.

Lelouch pulled it on, with a soft; _thanks;_ and the Student Council finally set themselves up for their celebration. The decorations were all in place – the plates were stacked in two neat piles, and the silverware was out. Cans of pop were distributed among the group, and everyone grabbed some pizza – settling themselves in for the happy occasion.

Suzaku managed to stop looking guilty, and Lelouch relaxed upon noticing his friend's expression. Because as long as Suzaku wasn't letting the attack affect him – Lelouch himself would be content.

Everyone got into joking, and talking...It was nice. Everything felt full of a happiness that he'd never understood before...Was this what it felt like, to be surrounded by friends?

They spent more time talking, even after they'd finished eating pizza. And as they sat there, Milly got a gleam in her eye. An evil gleam, a teasing gleam. And, above the normal conversations, she spoke,

"You know, Lelouch...I bet that you could have almost any girl in this school."

Suzaku swallowed his drink, but still wound up choking. Lelouch himself however, merely arched a brow at the blonde girl across from him.

"I highly doubt that, President. Excluding the people in this room – all of the girls within this school have made me out to be some sort of _traitor._ I don't think they see me as anything more than that."

"On the contrary! You've taken them all by surprise, by protecting Suzaku, Kallen, and C.C. – but most of them will eventually get over it. They'll learn to accept the fact that you won't tolerate racism. You see...When you first got here – they were drawn in, by your looks. They suddenly felt like Princesses, and they pictured you as their _Prince Charming_." Her eyes showed a hint of something..._Recognition._

_She knew his secret too then._

He didn't allow for her words to faze him as he replied,

"A Prince, hm? They based their ideas on my appearance – which is why I couldn't stand them."

"And you made it known. But you see...By doing that, you only showed them that you have a big heart. So, sooner or later – they'll realize that you're not only handsome...But you're also kind hearted. You'll be swamped again by Christmas Break!"

He sighed, hating the mere idea behind her words. He didn't want that, ever again.

Suzaku choked again next to him, and Lelouch instinctively reached out a hand, to pat him on the back, before getting to his feet. He went to the fridge, and tugged it open – picking up the cake box, and bringing it back to the table. Once he'd set it down, he returned to the fridge, to get another drink, and asked the others if they wanted seconds.

Rivalz, Kallen, and C.C. all confirmed on needing another drink; so Lelouch kept himself busy with that. Milly smiled, and turned her attention back to Suzaku,

"But you know...I don't think we'll ever have to worry about Lelouch ending up with just _any_ girl..."

The raven didn't appear to hear her, as he went to close the fridge, paused, and grabbed an extra can.

"I'd say...He already has his eye on someone...Even if he doesn't realize it fully yet himself."

Suzaku went to question her quiet statement, as Lelouch passed out drinks, and came back to his seat. But he'd returned before the brunette could ask his question...And he returned with his hand outstretched – the extra pop can in hand.

"Eh? How did you know that mine was empty, Lelouch?" He accepted the can, and set it on the table.

"_Idiot._ I'm sitting right next to you. And besides – you spent most of your time _choking_ on your last drink. Perhaps the President will be kind enough to let you get through this one, without making you choke on it." Lelouch opened his own fresh pop can, and took a drink from it. Milly met Suzaku's gaze, with a hint of a knowing smile. She switched the topics as the raven set his pop can back on the table.

"Let's check out this cake!"

Lelouch relaxed into his chair, eyes closed,

"Hope I lived up to your expectations, President."

"We'll find out soon!" She giggled, and opened the box – carefully.

There was immediate talk about the fact that it looked good. Really good. Some mention of never seeing one of these cakes at the store before...And then Milly's voice, as she read the welcoming message that had been written in caramel sauce.

"Welcome to the Student Council, Kallen, Suzaku, and...Lulu?"

His eyes snapped open upon hearing the old nickname, and he found himself with plenty of confused and questioning faces. This of course excluded C.C. – who knew where the nickname had come from, and thus ended up snickering.

"I figured you'd do it yourself...But you let Euphie do the writing unattended, didn't you?" She was laughing at him openly, and it embarrassed him to no end, as he sat there – _blushing._

"_You'd do it yourself?_ You mean you _made_ the cake?" Shirley questioned – obviously surprised.

Lelouch looked away – the blush deepening,

"It's...Kind of a long story..."

Milly – enthusiastic as ever – announced that they'd have to hear this. She then began to cut slices for everyone, and passing them out on new plates.

The cake itself was vanilla. It was topped with caramel sauce and chocolate shavings. And in the middle, they found thick, creamy caramel.

Lelouch waited for the reactions nervously, as he sat amongst his friends.

All of the girls – C.C. included – seemed to melt as they took their first bites. Rivalz looked impressed – and stated that he was, once he'd swallowed down his first bite. And Suzaku...Suzaku waited until he'd swallowed his first bite, before he turned to look at the raven next to him,

"You never told us that you were so good at _baking,_ Lelouch." His voice was soft, and he looked impressed – which was a huge relief to the amethyst eyed male sitting next to him.

The raven chuckled, and shook his head,

"Well it was never a _topic,_ really...Besides, I'm _okay_ with baking, but I wouldn't say that I'm _good_."

"You're wrong though. You're fantastic at this!" Suzaku's encouragement was appreciated, but it also caused the blush that Lelouch was still trying to get under control – to deepen.

He looked away again, and Milly took the opportunity to remind him that he owed them a story.

Lelouch picked at his own small slice, trying to regain some composure. It had been unpredicted...He'd intended to do some baking, sure...But never the _entire cake._ He sighed, and started in on the story.

"The truth is...I went to the mall on Sunday, to pick up a cake. But as I was looking them over, I overheard a conversation. A Mother, and her daughter. They were coming towards the bakery section, and the kid was carrying a teddy bear...Apparently, it was her birthday. She was turning seven." Just saying that age tormented him to some degree.

Nunnally's age...When their lives _changed forever..._

Suzaku seemed to sense his tension, as his eyes acknowledged his brief silence as something _more_ than a mere pause for breath.

"...They were poor; living in a shelter for women and children. The Mother has a job, but most of her money goes towards paying the rent of their room, and pitching in for groceries. All of her leftovers went towards her daughter's birthday present savings...Trust me when I say; it wasn't much.

They were trying to see if they could afford even a small slice of cake...But there was nothing in their price range. So I asked the girl to help me choose one. I told her I was terrible at decision making, and I needed to find a really delicious cake...So she helped. She chose the one that she said she would have picked for her own birthday party. I got her to help me out by having her choose two board games. I bought three decks of cards...And then offered them a ride back to the shelter." He took a drink from his pop can, before continuing.

"When we got there, I got out, and told them that they could have the board games, and the cards – that I didn't actually need them for the party that I was going to. The Mother was extremely thankful...And her daughter carried the games and cards into the house, along with her bear. I waited for her Mother to get out of the car, pulled the cake out of the box, and handed it to her. I told her to go and enjoy her daughter's birthday, the way it ought to be enjoyed. Told her it had been my intention from the minute that I'd indulged her daughter in a conversation, and that I'd merely needed the cardboard box that it came in.

She started crying...Thanked me, over and over again...I waited for the door to close behind her, before driving away..." He smiled slightly, remembering how good it had felt, to have helped them out.

"...And then I went to a pizza place. Paid for two pizzas to be delivered to the shelter, and then bought a small own to bring home with me for dinner – for my sister and I. Then I made the cake. And my other sister took over with writing the welcoming message. Guess she decided to be cute." When he looked up, he realized that Milly and Shirley had both teared up. Even Nina looked awestruck. Rivalz, Kallen, and Suzaku all looked like they were holding back some emotion too. C.C. merely watched him, a smile on her face.

Lelouch didn't know what to say, as he sat there, bewildered. He hadn't expected the tears, really. He wasn't sure how to respond to the emotion he could see and feel within the room.

"You have...A really big heart, Lelouch..." That was Shirley, who wiped at her eyes as she said it.

He blushed slightly in response, ducking his head. He'd helped them, because he'd_ wanted_ to help them...Because no one got as much kindness as they deserved in this messed up world that they were living in. He helped them, because they had deserved to have a good time...

_He helped them, despite his financial situation._

"Oh Lulu~ Why don't you tell them where your _lovely_ little nickname came from?" C.C. teased – drawing him out of his dark thoughts, and bringing him back to reality.

His blush deepened upon hearing the words, and he wished that he could disappear.

"Yes! Tell us about this nickname!" Milly announced, regaining her bubbly composure as she dived back into her slice of cake.

"No way in hell."

**TT**

**(A.N:** We got some fluff in this chapter! And poor Lelouch...Euphie wrote his nickname on the cake...She's so evil sometimes...R&R? I appreciate it!)


End file.
